


The Forbidden Land

by AlEmily360



Series: The Land Beyond The Gods Trilogy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Heart breaks, Icywater, Romace, break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEmily360/pseuds/AlEmily360
Summary: Everyone on Olympus and Camp Olympia is enjoying their peace. Doing things they enjoy well they can. They are having fun but prepare as well. Prepare that any moment the peace will end.Meanwhile in Icywater, people there are not having much peace. They are fighting for their life, doing everything they can.Percy has a choice to make. Will he stay with his family where there is peace but are prepared for an attack or will he join his people and his family from his previous life, fighting for their life?Sequel to The Land Beyond The Gods~~~Most characters belong to me in this book but some like Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, etc. belong to Rick Riodan.  Camp Half-blood also belongs to him.~~~Co-Writer is AGirlHasNoName20! Check out her stories too!
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Series: The Land Beyond The Gods Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108343





	1. A Peaceful Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is temporary on hold, it'll be updated soon! 
> 
> Also, from chapter 9 and on, the story will be in third person POV

Artemis' POV

"Enjoying your peace?" I asked Percy as I walked down the beach to where Percy is, laying on the sand. He sat up and looked at me.

"Hey, better use it while you can. Who knows when is the next time I can lay on the sand and just stare at the stars? Who knows, maybe this is the last time!" Percy told me seriously.

I chuckle and sat beside him. "Yeah, this could be the last day we get to stare at the star and do nothing."

I hope this peace could last. It has been one week and there is no attack, yet. Percy and Ally now live on Olympus with us. I don't even know how Ally did it. Somehow she manages to persuade my father into letting her and Percy stay on Olympus. They all think that Percy lived with Apollo and Ally, but in reality, he lives with me. And we didn't do anything, I swear on the river Styx. Everyone is enjoying the peace and living like it will be the last day of their life. Honestly, it reminds me of the black death the way everyone is living right now. Partying every single night.

The hunters are in Camp Half-Blood and Ally and Thalia is like instance best friend. She is either with Thalia or Apollo. Sometimes she talks with me as well and I learn more about her.

Percy lay down again and I lay beside him. "When do you think we should tell the others about our relationship?" I asked him.

The hunters already know. Apollo and Ally know as well. I don't know how my father will react to me dating a son of Poseidon though.

"I don't know," Percy replied to me. "Maybe after the war, so there isn't another problem for people."

"You think dating me is a problem?" I asked, fake hurt.

He sat up immediately, looking panicked. "No, no, no. That is not what I meant. I meant what will people think is they saw you, a maiden goddess, dating someone. I mean that would be a..."

I cut him off with a kiss. He immediately relaxes. I have to laugh at his face though. When we pull away, I told him. "I was just kidding."

He punches me playfully. I sat up and he looks at me, thinking. "Don't you wish this was forever?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I wish this could last forever. He moves closer to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

He started singing. I think the song describes our situation perfectly.

"[Percy, _Artemis_ , **Both** ]

Hmm yeah

Hey yeah

Can you imagine what would happen

If we could have any dream?

I'd wish this moment was ours to own it

And that it would never leave

Then I would thank that star

That made our wish come true ( _come true_ ), oh yeah

Cause he knows that where you are

Is where I should be too

Right here, right now ( _yeah_ )

I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be ( _to be_ )

But right now, there's **you and me**

_If this was forever, what could be better?_

_We already proved it works_

_But that two-thousand one-hundred twenty-three hours_

**A bend in the universe**

_Is gonna make everything_ (everything) _in our whole world change_ (this time changin')

 _And you know that where we are_ (where we are)

 _Will never_ **be the same,** (oh no) _oh no_

 **Right here, right now** (right now)

_I'm looking at you and_

_My heart loves the view_

_Cause you mean everything_ (everything)

 **Right here** (right here), _I'll promise you somehow_ (somehow we're gonna)

 _Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be_ (to be)

**But right now there's you and me**

_Oh we know it's coming_ (coming)

 _And it's coming fast_ (it's always you and me)

_Oh yeah_

So let's make this second last, **make it last!**

Right here, _oh right now_

Yeah I'm looking at you

_And my heart loves the view_

Cause you mean every **thing**

**Right here, I'll promise you somehow**

That tomorrow can wait _for some other day to be_ (to be)

But right now there's you and me

_You and me_

_Ohh, you and me_

But right now there's **you and me"**

I looked at him and we both smiled, falling back on the sand.

Ally's POV

"Hey Apollo," I said as I walked into his living room. He was there on the sofa. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," He said. "Want to watch a movie?"

"I was thinking of a walk around Olympus," Hearing this, he sat up.

"Sure, anything is better than reading that book Athena make me and Hermes read. It is so boring," Apollo complain to me.

I sighed and sat down next to him. I like books but depending on what kind of book it is. I have been trying to make Thalia read for a long time. It didn't work of course. She didn't even finish one chapter and then she returned the book to me. I guess I can't blame them though, they have ADHD and dyslexia.

Thalia and I have been getting closer. She is like another sister to me. I wish she could meet my sisters. She is like a friend I have known for a long time. I understand her and she understands me.

"What are you reading?" I asked Apollo.

"The giver," He said, showing me the book.

"You could just watch the movie you know," I told him. He perks up at this.

"Really, there is a movie?" I nodded my head. "Want to watch it later?"

"Sure," I replied to him. "Come one, let's take a walk."

...

We walked around Olympus and Apollo took me to a cafe. A waiter came to us. "A table of two?"

We nodded. "Right this way."

The waiter took us to a table by the window, looking over the mortal world. "What will you order?"

I quickly look over the menu. "Can I have ice tea and a lemon tart."

The waiter added that to her note pad and turn to Apollo. "What could I get for you milord?"

"Just coffee," Apollo said. The waiter added that to her notepad and took our menus away.

"How long do you think this peace will last?" I asked Apollo.

"I have no idea," He said. "I am just going to enjoy it while it lasts."

Just then, the waiter comes back with what we order. I took a bite of the lemon tart and saw Apollo looking at me. "What?"

"How can you stand lemon tart?" He asked in disbelief.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked him.

"Is so sour," He whined. I raise an eyebrow and just ignore him.

"You want to try some?" I asked him. He has a horror look on his face.

"No, I don't want some," He quickly says as I try to feed him.

"Come on," I said when I finish my tart and ice tea. "Let's go home so we could watch the movie."

He interwinds his hand with mine and I smile at him. We walked back home.

...

"Want to invite Percy and Artemis here tomorrow for dinner?" Apollo asked me when the movie finish.

"Sure," I answered him. He has a faraway look on his face when we were watching the movie and I was concerned.

"I will invite them," He said as he created a rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow, show me Percy and Artemis on Olympus."


	2. The Family Dinner

Apollo's POV

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow, show me Percy and Artemis on Olympus."

The image of Percy and Artemis appears on the other end of the rainbow. They were kissing.

"Quite it lovebirds!" Ally shouted. I cover my eyes, disturbed. Both Percy and Artemis blushed. "What do you need?"

"Want to come over for dinner?" I asked them. I was still troubled by what I saw during the movie. Something bad is going to happen. I want to have dinner with my family for maybe the last time.

"Sure," Artemis said. Percy nodded next to her. "When should we be there?"

I looked over at the clock where it read 4 p.m. "How about in an hour?"

"Sure!" Percy replied. "See you later."

Percy waves through the Iris message and left me with Ally along in our living room. Ally looked at me with concern. She put her hands on her hips and asked me. "What did you see?"

I stared at her in shock. I really don't want to tell her. Since I am the God of truth, I can only tell the truth. I try to think up of something.

"Did you say something?" I asked her.

Ally groaned and crossed her arms. "Fine, but you will tell me later."

"Okay, okay," I said. "You should get cooking."

I found out she like cooking on one of our dates. She took me to a picnic and I asked her where she got the food because is the best I have ever eaten.

She hit me on the head then told me. "I made it of course. Who do you think made it then Pollo?"

I chuckle nervously. "You made it of course."

Then I realize what she called me. "What did you call me?"

"Pollo," Ally said with an innocent smile on her face. "Do you know it means chicken in Spanish?"

I glared at her but she so took away the food. "Accept it or I will call you Pollo every day and in public. You won't get to eat the food either."

"Fine," I groaned. "Can I have my food back now?"

"What is the magic word?" Ally asked me.

"Please?" I asked her.

She handed me back my food after I said please in as many languages I know.

Anyway, back to the present, Ally went to the kitchen to prepare our dinner. I sat on the sofa, remembering the vision I saw.

I saw war, but not in Olympus. In Icywater, Ally's hometown. I saw her on the battlefield, but she was hurt. I can't stand to see her like that. I will do whatever I can to make sure she is safe.

...

The doorbell ring and I could smell the pasta Ally, my awesome girlfriend made. I went and open the door.

I know what they were going to say.

"It smells so good!" Percy said. He looked at me. "Ally is cooking right now right?"

I nodded. "Yep!"

Artemis looked surprised. "I didn't know she could cook."

"I learned it the hard way," I told Artemis. She raises her eyebrows. "She took away my food!" I whined. Artemis just shooked her head.

"Come on," Percy called from the kitchen. "The sooner these food is on the table, the sooner we could eat."

I heard Percy yelp as a loud bang was heard. Artemis laughed but went to the kitchen as well. I closed the door then follow her.

We help Ally set the table and when all the food is carried out, we sit down. Me next to Ally and Artemis next to Percy. I sat across from Percy and Ally sat across from Artemis.

"So how is life treating you?" I asked Percy seeing Ally and Artemis is whispering to each other. I caught my and Percy's name being spoken.

"Good," Percy told me. Then he looks at Artemis and Ally before leaning forward to me. "Artemis is the best girlfriend I could ask for."

I laughed and told him the same thing. "Yeah, your sister is great."

Ally cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. She has a mischieve glance in her eyes. "Want to play truth or dare?"

We all paled remembering what happened last time. 

_She dared me and Apollo to prank Zeus. It did not go as planned. I shuddered remembering what he did to me. Such an evil girlfriend I have. But she is still sweet._

_Ally had asked Artemis. "What is the first thing you will do if you wake up as the opposite sex."_

_Artemis replied Ally. "I will change myself back."_

_The next day, since we are having a sleepover, Percy, and Artemis stay with me and Ally, we heard a scream. Artemis actually changed to the opposite sex. Ally is sitting in the corner laughing. Artemis try changing her form but it didn't work and Ally is too busy laughing to do anything. Percy took pity on her and change her back. That was a fun day._

_Percy, on the other hand, got off easy with a simple dare. To talk in haiku for the rest of the day. I think my haiku isn't as bad as his. Artemis always said my haiku is bad but she said Percy's haiku is awesome. What kind of logic is that?_

"NO!" We all shouted. She looks disappointed.

"How about," Ally started. "Monopoly?"

"Sure," I said.

"That's better," Artemis agreed.

So we end up playing monopoly till 8 p.m. In the end, Artemis wins with Ally close second. Artemis told us boys and I quote. "Girls are better than boys."

She is so annoying.

Artemis looked at the clock and quickly said. "I think we better get going. Come on Percy."

"Thanks for inviting us!" Percy said as he gives Ally a hug. He looked at Ally. "Want to have a day off tomorrow? We could go to camp half-blood if you want."

Ally looked at Percy. "Are you sure?"

"Is fine, I could also talk with Jason and the rest of the seven. Better avoid Annabeth and Tom though."

Ally nodded her head. Artemis looked like she wants to reap both Annabeth and Tom's head off. "See you tomorrow."

Artemis waved goodbye to both of us then Artemis flashed them to her palace.

I turned to Ally. "We need to talk."


	3. Things Starts To Go Wrong

Ally's POV

"We need to talk," Apollo said. He is starting to scare me. I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

I turned to him and asked. "About what?"

He leads me to the sofa and told me to sit down. I sat down and sit down next to me. He seems to be shaking. I put my hands on top of his and he holds it, giving me a gentle squeeze. He calms down a few minutes later and he gives me a small smile. I smile back.

"What is wrong," I asked him, concern laced in my voice.

He took a deep breath before saying. "I need to tell you something. Is about the war."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Apollo notices this. "Did you think it was something else."

"N-No," I shutter out. Who thought that me, the Queen of Icywater, will shutter?

Apollo's eyes lighten up a bit when I said this. "Are you sure, you know I can tell when you are lying right?"

"Fine," I said, glaring at him. "I thought that you are breaking up with me."

Apollo fell off the sofa laughing. "I won't break up with you for no reason."

That didn't make me feel better. "Just tell me what you see about the war."

He frowns a bit. "Actually, is not about this war. Is another war."

"Another war?" I asked. Isn't there enough war already. "Where?"

He looked like he is thinking. "I don't know. But it looked familiar. I just want to tell you that I don't want to help them. You shouldn't risk your life for them. Help Olympus"

What he said enrage me. I will help whoever needed help no matter what he said. I try not to show my anger on him. Apollo is just trying to help me and keep me safe, I told myself, trying to believe it. I stood up.

"I think I am going to sleep," I kiss him on the cheek. "Good Night."

...

In my bedroom, I started thinking about what Apollo said. Something echoes in my mind. _I will always help my people and will never abandon them. If I am somehow kicked out of the kingdom, I will always return to them no matter what it takes. I will value their life before my own, helping anyone who needs help._

My oath, my life. The oath I took the day I become Queen of Icywater. No wonder my parents died. They need to save their people no matter what it cost even if it is their own life. Before my parent my parents died, Isla and Via were already married and Percy is off in the world of demigods. I am next in line for the throne. I couldn't let Lily and Violet take it, they were both so small.

Some part of me told me that Apollo is right, that I should just ignore the other war but another part of me told me is more than just a random war, that I will need to help them.

I decide to just ignore both sides of me and go to sleep peacefully for once.

...

Percy's POV

I woke up this morning to a doorbell ringing.

"Arg," I groaned. "You get that."

Artemis turned to face me. Looked like she is still asleep. I get out of bed unhappily and grumpily. I open the door. "Whoever has the nerves to wake me up this early will..."

I stop short when I saw who it is. "I meant, come on in, come on in."

Ally walked in and raise an eyebrow at me. "Someone is grumpy."

"What are you doing so early in the morning? It is only 6!"

"Don't you remember? You said we are going to Camp Half-Blood or hell as you call it," Ally told me.

"Not in the morning at 6 a.m." I shouted. She laughs and ignores me.

"Just get dress," She said, pushing me toward the bathroom. "I will cook breakfast."

That's all it takes for me to run to the bathroom and get dress.

...

Ally and I were in the middle of a conversation when Artemis walked in. "Good Morning!" Ally said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Artemis said. She was already dressed in her hunting outfit.

"Checking on your hunters today?" I asked her.

Artemis nodded her head. "I haven't seen them for a few days. Plus, I need to make sure they didn't kill any boys."

Ally laughed along with Artemis.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs," Ally told Artemis handing her a plate.

"Thanks," Artemis told her, taking a bite of her breakfast. "When did you arrive?"

"6 a.m." I answered for Ally.

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Is there a reason for waking up so early?"

Ally looked away before muttering. "No reason."

I looked at Artemis and we come to the same conclusion. There must be something going on we don't know about. _I will ask her later._ I told Artemis in her mind. She nodded.

Maybe she and Apollo got in a fight or something. The rest of the breakfast was quiet.

When we all finished breakfast, Artemis flashed us to Camp Half-Blood. Artemis immediately went to find her hunters and Ally stayed behind with me.

"To the wood?" I asked her.

"Sure," She nodded. "I know the perfect place."

She took me through a Wayport. I looked at her questioningly. She just asked me to go through. So I went. I didn't ask any question when I saw where she took us. This is the best place I have ever seen on Earth.

The lake is so clear I could see my reflection and it is sparkling in the sunlight. The lush green grass is next to the lake. Ally leads me to the edge of the water.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her. "And how did you find this place? What is this place? Do you..."

Ally cut me off before I could continue. She gives me a small smile. "Wow, one at a time."

I took a deep breath. "So, what are we doing here?"

"I just want to talk," Ally said. "This is the first place I could think of."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her, worried laced in my voice. I still need to ask her about Apollo.

"I think we should visit Icywater for a bit," Ally began.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Something Apollo told me," Ally replied, a faraway looked in her eyes.

"Oh," I stated. "I was meaning to ask you. Did anything happen between you and Apollo?"

Ally looked uncomfortable. She keeps playing with the water and weird shapes are forming. She didn't look at me when she replied. "Nothing, just a little argument. That's all."

I didn't believe her but I let it go for now. "So to Icywater?"

She nodded her head and a Wayport appears. I looked at her questioningly. "I open more ways into Icywater."

"Oh," Was my response.

...

What I see when we arrived was not a pretty sign. There is a trace of battle everywhere. Ally looked around, alarm. _What happens to this place?_

We walked to the castle. The guards nodding to us as we pass. A line of people was at the gate of the castle. They looked so relieved when they saw Ally.

"Help us," They cried. So many questions were shouted at us I have no idea what is happening.

Ally holds up her hands and they all stop. "One at a time, someone tells me what happens here."

A man about twenty steps up. "I was at my home chatting with my sister when they come. It was an army of them." Ally gasped there.

She interrupted the man. "Is there anything I could do to help you?"

The man shook his head. "No is fine, nothing is destroyed. You have done enough for us."

Ally looked to the rest of her peoples. They said the same thing the man said. I observe Ally, she is a way better ruler than I will ever be.

The man continued with his story. "The Icywater army charge in. No life was loss, thankfully. Anyway, the other army went away the second they saw our army. Before they went, they told us. 'If you don't surrender in a month's time, we will attack you. They never promise us peace either though."

Ally thanks the man and ask the man for the description of the army. From what the man says, I am pretty sure that the one who attacks is the Nyxian. Ally must have come to same conclusion as me as she made an announcement.

"Attention everyone from Icywater, we are under attack by the Nyxian. They can only be killed by fire. Train yourself and your children. Be prepare for anything. I will be looking for help."

Everyone in the castle went back to their home and Ally walked over to me.

"What is your plan?" I asked her. For some reason, I have an uneasy feeling about this.

"I am going to Olympus," Ally said. "Maybe they could provide an army for us."


	4. Zeus' Decision

Third Person POV

Hera was on her throne, stalking her husband and his new lover. Honestly, she would divorce him if she could. There is one boy that caught her attention. One of Percy's nephews. The moment she finds a way to divorce Zeus, the sooner she could be with someone better.

She couldn't divorce Zeus for a few reasons. One, she is the Goddess of mirage, she has to be in a mirage or at least a relationship. Second, Zeus threatened to kill her if she divorced him. Hera doesn't even know why Zeus will want to keep her if he doesn't even love her. Stupid husband and man, Hera thought.

Just then, a black thing appears inside the throne room and Percy and his sister Ally walk out. It almost scares the Hades out of Hera. What are they doing here?

"What are you guys doing here?" Hera asked the sibling. When Ally turned her head and looked at her in the eyes, Hera was taken back. So many emotions. The two clearest emotions are determination and seriousness.

"Can you call a meeting Lady Hera?" Ally asked. A thing Hera likes about this girl, so polite no matter what. She always has a calm facade.

"Why?" Hera asked.

"I have something to ask the council," Ally said calmly but inside she knows it is impossible. Zeus will never accept, but she could hope.

Hera summons the Olympian council, all of them looking confused. Zeus looked frustrated and Hera can only glare knowing why he is frustrated. Stupid Zeus, Hera thoughts.

"What do you want?" Zeus thundered Ally and Percy. Percy hides behind Ally and Artemis fought to hold in her laughter.

"I went to Icywater today and..." Ally started but Zeus cut her off.

"So? Is just your kingdom right? You could take care of it," Zeus said mockingly. Both Ally and Percy glared at him.

Apollo spoke up. "Maybe you should just leave your kingdom and help prepare OUR army. That is just the best thing to do. You won't get hurt in the process."

Ally was fuming, she glared at Apollo before settling her glare at Zeus. Hestia walked toward Ally from the heart and put a calming hand on her shoulder. Ally smiled at her.

"Thanks mom," Tha caught everyone's attention.

"MOM!?" Shouted everyone except for Percy.

"I thought you were a virgin Goddess," Poseidon said.

Hestia just shrugs like nothing happens. "Ever heard of an adoption?"

Poseidon turned red from embarrassment. Ally steps forward again. "I was wondering if I could take a small army to Icywater."

Zeus recovered from his shock and said the words that Ally suspected he would say.

"No," Zeus said firmly. "I will not let you take a small portion of our army for your kingdom."

"But," Ally tried to argue but Zeus cut her off.

"In fact, I think you need to choose," Ally looked scared, like she knew what he would want her to choose. Apollo remains emotionless, but inside, he is freaking out. He doesn't know what to do. For all he knows, he may have ruined their relationship yesterday.

Percy is scared for his sister. He didn't want her to be banished like what happened to him. Artemis looked concerned for her hunter. Hestia looked concerned for her daughter.

"I declare that three days starting now," Zeus started. "No one would be able to go in or out of Olympus to head for Icywater."

He turned to Ally. "So what will you choose."

"Icywater," Ally answered without hesitation, she turned to Percy, wondering what he would choose. Percy stood frozen in his place.

He didn't know what to choose. With his new family and girlfriend, or with his old family and sister. He is torn between the two, not sure what to do.

"I am not sure," Percy said, looking at Ally and casting a sideway glance at Artemis. Artemis gave him a look that said, _I will support whatever you choose_.

Ally ran out of the room, with Apollo close behind her.

"Why would you go?" Apollo asked once they were outside the throne room. "You belong here with us."

Ally stopped, but avoided eye contact with Apollo. "You don't know anything about Icywater. Icywater may choose you as its king, but I don't think you are worthy."

Apollo tried to stop her but she wasn't listening. "A true kind would do anything for his people."

Ally finally turned and looked at Apollo with teary eyes.

"Apollo," Ally took a deep breath. "Listen."

" _I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today cause I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

[ **Apollo** & _Ally:_ ** _Both_** ]

**What about us?**

**What about everything we've been through?**

_What about trust?_

**You know I never wanted to hurt you**

_And what about me?_

**What am I supposed to do?**

_I gotta leave but_

**_I'll miss you_ **

_So I've got to move on and be who I am_

**(Why do you have to go?)**

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

**(I'm trying to understand)**

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

**(I want you to stay)**

_I gotta go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

**(What about us?)**

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

**(I'm trying to understand)**

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way"_

Ally walked down to the exit of Olympus. She was too worn out, emotionally and physically to summon another wayport. She entered the elevator.

...

Percy sat next to Artemis in her temple, unsure what to say. Finally, Artemis broke the silence. "Will you go?"

"I don't know," Percy said truthfully. "I don't know what to do."

Artemis held on to Percy's hands. "Whatever you do, I will support you."

"Even if I go to Icywater?" Percy asked.

"Especially if you go to Icywater," Artemis told him. "I would follow you if you don't let me go."

Percy laughed, thinking about how great he is to have such a nice girlfriend.

"I am torn between Olympus and Icywater though," Percy admitted to Artemis. "I have family in both places."

Artemis sighed. "Maybe you could go see Ally. Maybe she could give you some advice."

"Sure," Percy replied. He stood up, pulling Artemis up with him. "Come on, race you to Apollo's temple?"

"You're on," Artemis said as they ran toward Apollo's temple.


	5. The Journey

Ally's POV

I enter the elevator, the event still fresh in my mind. The elevator's music isn't helping my mood, I try to ignore it but it keeps getting into my head.

_Just walk away oh and don't look back._

_Cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad._

_You know I'm strong but I can't take that,_

_Before its too late,_

_Oh, just walk away._

Ding! The sound of the elevator pulled me away from the music. I woke out, thinking about where I will go next.

In the end, I headed toward Camp Half-Blood where I know Thalia is. I think I will tell her goodbye before heading toward Icywater.

I got into a cab and told him to take me to the strawberry farm in Long Island.

As I sat in the cab, I felt a pang of betrayal as I remember Apollo. I thought he would be by my side, supporting me of whatever choice I have. I guess he wasn't the right one for me. Half of my heart agrees with me while the other half argues that he is just trying to keep me safe.

I also hope that Percy will come with me to Icywater. I don't know though. He looks like he has more family in Olympus than in Icywater. I wouldn't push him, I just want to know where he will choose. But he better choose fast before Zeus closes off Olympus from Icywater.

I was cut off from my thoughts by the driver. "Miss, are you okay? We are here."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized to the driver. "I was thinking about some things."

"Totally okay miss," He told me. I hand him the cash and get out of the car. He soon drove away, living me in a cloud of dust.

I walked toward the wood, toward Camp Half-Blood, toward Artemis' cabin, toward Thalia, my best friend.

When I crossed the camp border, I looked around. Everyone was training. Knowing Thalia, she will be at the archery range. So I walked toward there.

I saw her there, shooting arrows after arrows. I looked around but she was the only one there. I frowned in confusion.

"Hi, Ally!" Thalia called out, spotting me. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Thals," I greets as Thalia made her bows disappear and walked toward me. "Where is everybody?"

"The hunters are on a hunt in the woods," Thalia said matter of factly.

I looked at her in confusion. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Didn't feel like it," Thalia replied to me. She quickly changes the subject. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my friend?"

"There is more than that," She said.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I am leaving."

"Come again?" Thalia said.

"I am leaving," I said, louder this time.

"Why?" She asked me, looking concerned. "What happens?"

"Your father happens," I answered her. "He is closing off Olympus from Icywater."

"Oh," Thalia responded, she seemed to be thinking. Then she said the words I do not want to hear. I did not want to drag her into this. "Can I come with you?"

I coughed. "Wait, what!? Why will you want to come with me?"

Thalia sighed. "I know I only know you for a year but I felt like I knew you my whole life. I can tell you want a friend and a shoulder to lean on. Plus, I want to meet your family!" She said with a smile at the last part.

"Is too dangerous," I protest. "Plus, your family is all here."

"Please let me come," She begged. "I really want to help you."

"No."

"Please?"

"Ugh, fine," I said. I am too tired to argue with her. "Quickly pack your bag."

"Yeah!" She said, like a little kid getting a new toy. I laughed. She pouted but went to the Artemis' cabin, packing a bag.

...

I decided that we should walk there, seeing I closed off all of the magical ways into Icywater. Now you could only go through the front gate. Icywater won't decide anymore. Only I could allow and block people from going in and out of our kingdom.

I learned more about Thalia during the Journey. We started asking each other questions. Thalia started the question asking.

"What's your favorite color?" Thalia asked me.

I gave her a weird look. Thalia waved it off. "I like purple. What's yours?"

  
"Blue," Thalia told me in a duh tone.

"Who is your favorite sibling?" She asked me with a smirk.

"That's hard," I whined. She laughed. I try to think. Percy is a great brother, he always took care of me. Isla is like my second mom. Via is my twin and we understood everything about each other. Lily is a fun person to be with. She always knows how to make me smile. Violet is just cute but we have a little bit of the age difference. She is closer to Lily than most of us.

"I think Via is my favorite sibling," I told her. She nodded. I asked her a question."Why do you hate Hera?"

Thalia seems to be thinking about it for a second. "I am not sure," She continued, seeing the look I gave her.

"Well, she trapped me under the statue during the titan war, kidnapped my brother and cousin. She is also Zeus' wife, meaning that she doesn't like me."

I nodded in understanding. Then, she asked the question I have wanted to avoid. "What happens between you and Apollo? I thought you guys are dating."

I let out a large sigh. "We were dating, but then we kind of broke up."

"Why?" Thalia asked me.

"He told me that I shouldn't help Icywater," I said. I heard Thalia mumble 'boys' under her breath. "So when Zeus told us that I could either go to Icywater or stay in Olympus, I chose Icywater. Apollo tries to stop me which leads to us breaking up."

"Oh," Thalia said. We fall into a silence. "Am I going to meet your family?"

"I don't think they are in Icywater now," I started. "But I will call them in soon."

She nodded, accepting my answer. The gate of Icywater got into view. I turned to Thalia. "Are you ready to see my home town you could call it?"

She nodded and gave me a smile. "Never been more ready."

With that, I gave Thalia permission to enter Icywater and we went in. 


	6. Percy's Choice

Artemis' POV

I won the race. Percy was close behind me. Hey, but I am the Goddess of Hunt, I have more experiments running then Percy.

"I win!" I declared. Percy pouted. "Come on, Ally's waiting."

We went up and knocked on Apollo's door. "Coming!"

He opens a door a second later. He looks shaken up. I looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Before he could answer me, Percy spoke up. "Where is Ally?"

"Uh... Uh..." He tries to find an answer to Percy's question. I narrow my eyes at him. Ally may be dating him but she is still my hunter. I do not want one of my hunter and also Percy's sister to be heartbroken, because of my idiot brother.

"What did you do?" I question. Percy narrowed his eyes at him as well.

"N-Nothing?"

"I know you are lying," I said. "So tell me the truth, what did you do?"

"I might have said a few words Ally didn't want to hear," At this, I wanted so bad to shoot him where the sun didn't shine. I could tell Percy felt the same way as he tense up next to me. Apollo gulped. "And then after the council meeting she told me she need to go her own way and then she leaved"

"So she's not here," Percy concluded. Apollo nodded. Percy grabbed my arm. "Come on, we should go back to your temple, maybe go to Camp Half-Blood and ask if Thalia knows where my sister went."

I nodded and let Percy drag me away. But not before shooting my brother a glare.

...

"I thought Ally and Apollo were perfect for each other!" Percy said for the twentieth time today. I groaned.

"You already said that," I grumbled.

"But I can't believe..." I cut him off.

"I get it. You thought Ally and Apollo are perfect for each other. But turns out they are not because Apollo does not deserve Ally," I concluded for Percy. We are now in my living room with Percy pacing back and forth, mumbling the same thing over, and over again, and again.

He frowned then looked at me. "You won't do that to me right? I have enough heartbreaks for a lifetime. First Annabeth, I hope you won't do the same thing to me."

"I love you," I whispered to him, pressing myself to his chest. "Nothing will ever change that."

To prove my point, I bring my lips to his. His lips were so soft, so inviting. We broke away a few minutes later when we both needed to breathe.

"I love you too," Percy whispered back. I don't know how long we stay in this position but I felt my eyelid falling. Percy carried me bridal style, back to our room.

"Good night Percy," I whispered into the night.

"Good night my moon," Percy whispered back, kissing my temple. I fell into a warm and relaxing sleep.

...

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I went out of the bedroom and saw Percy in the kitchen, cooking...

"Is that a blue pancake?" I asked Percy. He almost dropped the plate he was holding.

"Don't scare me like that," He grumbles, glaring at me.

I laughed. "Sorry."

I grab a plate and sit down across Percy in the dining room. I started a conversation. "So what is your choice?"

"I still don't know," Percy said, clearly frustrated. As an afterthought, he said. "Maybe Ally hasn't left yet."

He looked up from his blue pancake. "Maybe she is with Thalia."

...

"Come on," I told him as we finished out pancake. We both quickly get dress. "We need to be fast if you want to catch Ally before she leaves."

He grabs my hand, causing me to blush slightly. I flashed us to Camp Half-Blood. We ran to my cabin where the hunters are.

As we get closer, I could hear my hunters whispering. I caught bit and piece of it. "-She can't just disappear."

Zoe stood up. "Maybe she got captured."

I approach them. "Who might be capture?"

"Thalia," Bianca said. Percy stood there in shock.

"Why would you guys think she is captured?" Brook, a daughter of Athena asked. "She has taken all of her stuff with her, leaving nothing behind. She probably leaves in her own free will."

I felt sick. Why would Thalia leave us? I thought she likes the hunters. Percy gives my hand a gentle squeeze. He spoke up. "I think Thalia may have leave with Ally."

"Ally?" The hunters question. "Why would Thalia leave with Ally? And most importantly, why would Ally leave?"

"Ally went back to Icywater," Percy explained. "There is another war."

The hunters gasped. Mimmi, one of Thalia's best friend step forward. "She did tell me she always wanted to visit Icywater. Maybe she went with Ally."

"We are going to try to find her," I announced. "In the meantime, you guys stay in camp and stay safe."

I flashed me and Percy back to my temple. Percy spoke up. "I will go to Icywater."

I give him a peck on the cheek. "I will go with you, now go pack!"

We went our separate way, packing for this long trip.

...

Apollo's POV

"No one can go to Icywater now," The word that dreads me. Artemis has a shock looked on her face. Father just suddenly called an emergency council meeting telling everyone that no one can go to Icywater now.

"But-" Artemis tries to pretest but Zeus cut her off.

"My words is law," He said before flashing out. I sighed before flashing out as well. I regret saying what I did to Ally.

I went into my temple and looked around. Something shinning caught my eyes. I went over there. There is a picture frame, lying there.

I took it up and saw Ally, Percy, Artemis, and me on the beach, the next day after the prophecy was announced. A silent tear rolled down my eyes.

I wish she was here right now. I would do anything to just turned back time and tell her that I am sorry and I didn't mean anything I said. I just want to keep her safe, but I guess I went a little too far.

Suddenly, I remember that Artemis and Percy are going to Icywater, which is where Ally is. I quickly flashed to my sis' front door.

"Coming!" Artemis shouted. She opens the door and when she saw me, all she said was.

"Uh... Hi!" As if she doesn't know me.

"Are you guys still going to Icywater?" I asked her. She suddenly looked angry.

"You broke a girl's heart and now you want to go look for her?" She half shouted before dragging me into her living room.

"Well..." I started. "She's the one who broke up with me."

Percy joins the conversation. "She broke up with you but you are the one who makes her even think about breaking up with you."

"I guess," I mumbled. "So are you still going to Icywater?"

"Yeah," Artemis replied. "We are sneaking out later."

"Can I come?" I asked. Artemis and Percy seem to have a mental conversation before they nodded their head. So I snapped my finger and my bag is now in my hand. "When are we going?"

"Now," Percy said as he closed the light to the living room. We quietly went out of Artemis' temple, careful not to be seen.

"Why can't you just use your Wayport thing?" I asked.

Artemis facepalm. "Ally turned all way into Icywater off. Now you could only go through the front door."

"Oh," Was my answer.

We didn't get far when we got caught. We heard footsteps but didn't have enough time to hide. "Where are you going?"

**AN: Thanks for reading my story! Remember to vote!!!**

**I need your guy's help. Vote for one of the option below (Choose ONLY ONE):**

When should Ally and Apollo get back together?

1\. Near the end of The Forbidden Land

2\. At the end of The Forbidden Land

3\. At the start of The Primordial War (The book after The Forbidden Land)

4\. Near the middle of The Primordial War

5\. Near the end of The Primordial war


	7. Sneaking Out

**AN: If you are a Pothena shipper, this will be your favorite chapter!**

Athena POV

I walked down the hall of my temple. I was in my room when the doorbell rang. _Probably Poseidon,_ I thought.

I went to get the door and was not surprised when I saw Poseidon on the other side. I quickly grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him inside.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. "We could be seen by other people."

"Sorry," Poseidon mumbled. "Is it so bad to be seen with me?"

I blushed. "No! But we are supposed to be enemies, no one knows we are dating."

"Oh yeah," Poseidon said, scratching the back of his head.

"So," I started. "What brings you here?"

"I want to take you on a date," He replied. He looked really nervous. I wonder what that is about. "Is it okay with you?"

"Of course," I said quickly. "Just let me get dressed."

He nodded and I rushed to my room. I quickly put on a grey dress and went downstairs. Poseidon looked at me with awe. "Wow... You look wow!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Come on," Poseidon said, giving me his hand. I grabbed in lightly and he flashed us away.

...

"Where are we?" I asked as I kept walking forward. Poseidon makes me close my eyes. From what I could hear, we are on a beach.

"Open your eyes," Poseidon said. What I saw surprised me and I brought my hand up to cover my mouth from the gasp that escaped me. Happy tears leak out of my eyes.

There he is, on one knee, holding a ring. "Athena, from the moment I meet you I know you are the one for me. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife? Would you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said, almost shouting. He put the ring on my finger and I rushed forward and captured his lips on my own. He kissed me back.

We both sat down on the picnic blanket and talked like a married couple. I can't believe he proposed to me, it's unbelievable. We stay through the night.

"We better go back before someone comes looking for us," I comment as the sky becomes darker and darker.

"True," Poseidon said as he snapped his finger and we were back in my temple. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I told him before giving him a peck on the lip. "Good night."

"Good night Athena," he said before leaving. I sighed when he left. _What an eventful day_ , I thought.

I decided to tell my sister Artemis about it, since she knows me and Poseidon are dating. As I walked forward, I saw that Artemis' temple was all dark. I looked around before spotting them. Three people holding a bag. I ran toward them. "Where are you going?"

They looked alarmed. Artemis turned around. "Nowhere."

"Should have known we would be caught," Percy mumbled underneath his breath.

"So," I asked again. "Where are you going?"

I saw Apollo trying to hide in the shadow, looking uncomfortable. I suddenly remembered. He Can't lie, meaning he would have to answer my question truthfully. I turned to him. "Apollo, where are you guys going?"

"Uh..." Apollo stammer. "Uh..."

"Tell me the truth," I demanded. Oh, the irony, asking the God of Truth to tell you the truth. I mentally facepalm.

"We're going to Icywater," Apollo blurp out. Both Percy and Artemis glared at him. Apollo gave them a look that said, _oops_.

"Father said no one can come in or out of Icywater," I told them. "Are you guys breaking the laws?"

"I have to go," Percy states. "I need to help my people and also help Ally."

"I need to apologize to Ally," Apollo added.

"What happened?" I asked Apollo. "What did you do?"

I may not know Ally well but I have talked to her for a few time and she is the nicest person I have ever seen. I hope Apollo didn't break her heart of something.

"Uh..." Apollo shutter again. I narrow my eyes at him and Artemis and Percy glared at him. He must have done something bad. "I sorta told her that she shouldn't protect Icywater?"

"Is sort of," I corrected him. "And you did WHAT?"

"I know," Artemis added in. "How could he leave a girl as perfect as Ally?"

"She broke up with me," Apollo defended himself.

Percy glared at him harder. "But you are the one who makes her even think about breaking up with you."

Artemis sigh. "As much as I love to talk about the wrong Apollo did, we need to get out of here."

Percy turned toward me. "Please don't tell the others."

I give him a smirk. "I wouldn't tell on my son in law would I?"

"Wait what?" Percy asked, probably thinking he misheard me.

"Poseidon propose to me today!" I said, bearly containing my excitement.

Artemis' face lit up. "Congratulation! But he better treat you well unlike someone I know."

I laughed softly with Artemis while Apollo pouted but have a thoughtful look on his face.

"We better go fast before the other saw us," Percy said. "See you soon!"

"Call if you need help," I make them promise. "I would gladly help you."

"Of course," Percy replied to me. "Bye."

I waved my hand as they disappear out of view. How could my daughter ever let go of a man as nice as Percy? At least he is with Artemis now. I know she will always make him happy.

...

Artemis' POV

As we went down the elevator to the mortal world, I turned to Apollo. "Could the music be better?"

He shrugs. I listen to music silently.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday pass and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer all the beautiful time,_

_I watch you laughing from the passenger side_

The elevator door opens and we step out. I turn to Percy. "Do you know where Icywater is?"

Percy nodded. "I know where Icywater is. But..."

"But what?" I asked him. He paused for a second before running north. I didn't know what to do so I ran after him. Apollo was close behind me. What I saw makes me question my view of the girl...


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

Thalia's POV

I walked around Icywater with Ally. This is the best place I have ever seen. Ally was showing me around the castle and for once I am listening with interest.

"... And this is your room," Ally concluded. I walked in.

"Wow," I said, my mouth hanging open. Ally snicker.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies."

I ran over and hugged her. "This is the best room ever!"

The room is so big that I think I could put everyone from Camp half-blood into the room. It looks so small from the outside though. The thing that amazes me is that the room is a forest theme room. The whole room make me think that I am in my tent.

"Want to go for a birds-eye view of the city?" Ally asked. I back up a little. Ally knowing my fear of height quickly added. "I won't drop you."

"No thanks," I said quickly. Ally pouted but soon her eyes lit up again.

"I could take you on a tour of the underwater kingdom!" I quickly shook my head again.

"Please?" She pleaded. "You won't get blast. The sea in Icywater is controlled by me."

"Fine," I finally said. "I'll go with you."

Ally immediately pull me into a Wayport. We arrived at the beach. The water was so clear I noted. I suddenly remember something. I turned to Ally. "How would I breathe underwater?"

"This is the best part," She said as she rubs her hands together. "Let's get into the water first."

I notice something as well. "How would YOU breathe underwater."

She looked confused for a second before she seems to remember something. "I haven't tell you!"

"Tell me what?" I asked, slightly scared.

She closed her eyes. For a second nothing happened but then they are a bright light. Ally hold her feet up. Where her feet used to be is now a tail. "Wow," I said. Ally is full of surprises.

Sudden;y understanding drawn to me. I half yelled. "You are giving me a tail!?"

"Yep!" Ally said, popping the P. I slowly swim backward a bit.

"No thank you," I said. "I'm fine."

Without waiting for my response, Ally closed her eyes and waved her hands around. A seashell neckless appears in her hand. With her eyes still close, she swims forward and makes a small cut on my index finger, making me yelp in surprise. She then took my hand and a drop of blood went into the shell.

The seashell started shinning so brightly that I closed my eyes. When I open my eyes, the seashell is electric blue like my eyes. Ally opens her eyes as well and smiles proudly at her work.

She handed the seashell to me. I took it from her hand and put it on my neck. "Just hold the seashell and imagine yourself as a mermaid. Then you will get a tail!"

I looked at her. "Are you sure I am allowed in the water? My dad is Zeus and I am in Poseidon's domain."

Ally flinch at the word Zeus. She nodded her head through. "Yeah, you have my protection."

"Come on, try the shell," Ally urges me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I imagine having a tail. Perfablely blue, I thought. I felt my leg sticking together, making me panic, trying to swim.

  
Ally quickly comes to my side, holding me steady. A few seconds later, when I look at where my legs are supposed to be. There isn't leg anymore, there is a tail.

"Follow me," Ally said as she flicks her tail and disappears underwater.

I went beneath the waves and hold my breath and closed my eyes tightly. Ally whispers in my ears. "You could breathe, don't worry."

I slowly open my eyes. When no water comes into them, I took a shallow breath.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "I can talk."

Is this how Percy felt every time he is underwater? I thought. Ally laughed softly. "Come on, let's go!"

I laughed and follow her. I flick my tail and went underwater after her. As I swam, I saw lots of fishes swimming alongside me. This is probably one of the coolest things I ever did. I continued swimming after Ally as we went deeper and deeper underwater.

We stop in front of a huge underwater palace. Ally turns to me. "What do you think?"

"Wow," I said again. "I have no idea how many times I said that today."

Ally laughed. Suddenly, she become still. She closed her eyes, alarm. I swam to her, holding her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is trying to get into Icywater," She said as a Wayport appears. "Let's go."

...

Percy's POV

What is she doing out here in the wood? I thought. The girl in front of us is... Annabeth. She is laying against a tree in the forest with her eyes close and her hands on her temple. I heard her mumble. "No... you can't do that."

"Stop it!" She sat up straight and her eyes open. When she sees us, she looked around. She tries to lunge at me only for Artemis to stand in front of me and Apollo to hold me back.

"Where am I?" She asked, then suddenly cried out. "You have to safe me!"

Before her eyes rolled off to the back of her head and she fainted into Apollo's arms. "Is she okay?" Apollo asked.

I shrug. I don't really care about her after what she has done to me. Artemis turns to me. "Do you understand what she is saying?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea what is happening."

Artemis nodded. "Since we have to be on our way soon," She snapped her finger and Annabeth disappears. Both me and Apollo look at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes and mumble "Boys."

"I sent her to Camp Half-Blood," She said. "Duh."

"Of course," Apollo said. Artemis rolled her eyes again.

"Let's get going then," I said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find out if Thalia is in Icywater."

...

"Is there any other way in?" Apollo asked as he tried, again and again, to get in but is like there is a barrier that keeps people out. Only me and Artemis manage to get in. "Help me?"

Suddenly, my sister appears. Thalia is next to her, both have their bow drawn. Artemis has a smile on her face when she sees Thalia.

"Apollo?" Ally asked softly as she slowly puts her bow down. "What are you doing here."

"I'm following them," He said, pointing to me and Artemis. "Can I go in?"

Ally turns to me and I gave her a slight nod. "Fine."

She said something under her breath and Apollo fell into Icywater. I could see Ally trying to stifle her laughter.

"Come on," She said at last. "Come to the castle."

We all follow her into another Wayport. When I step out, I saw lots of soldiers. All of them are training, both girls and boys, men and women.

"Dinner starting soon," She said before going to her room, not even giving Apollo a second look. She gave me and Artemis a wink though. Wonder what that means.

Apollo's POV

Dinner was awkward. Ally, Artemis, Thalia, and Percy are all talking, leaving me out of it. I sighed. I guess it takes more than being in Icywater for Ally to even talk to me again.

I stood up from the bed, deciding maybe I could at least apologize to her. I walked toward the direction of her room. I stopped when I heard music though and peek through the crack on her door.

_"It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen?_

_'Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairy tale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled you made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

_Now I know you're not a fairy tale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

_'Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating while I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_'Cause I liked the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you"_

I knock on her door when she finishes singing. "Come in."

I walked in cautiously before stopping next to her. She turns toward me. "What do you want?"

"I just want to say sorry," I replied.

That seems to set her off. "Sorry? SORRY? Do you want to make it up for what's you've said? About me not coming to Icywater? Saying sorry isn't going to help you!"

She shut the door in my face. I sighed and go back to my room. I wonder if Percy and Artemis are doing better than us. Probably.


	9. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGirlHasNoName20 started to help me co-write this story for this chapter and on!

**AN: Hi readers! I just want to tell you guys that[bornthisway2012](https://www.wattpad.com/user/bornthisway2012) ** **is now my co-writer, she wrote most of this chapter! Make sure to check out her story!**

**The Same Night**

Artemis' POV

After dinner, I went up to the room I am sharing with Percy and saw him on the bed, reading a book upside down. I laughed as I changed into clean clothes and sat down beside him.

"You know the book is upside down right?" I asked him. The book flew out of his hand and landed on the ground.

"You startled me Arty," I looked at him weirdly.

"Didn't you hear me coming into your room?" I asked him.

"No?" He answers me uncertainty, looking embarrassed.

I laughed and lay down on the bed. Percy put his book down as well and lay down beside me, closing the light as he did so.

"Good night Arty," Percy mumbled in the night.

"Good night," I said back to him before cuddling up next to him, falling asleep instantly.

...

Third Person POV

Artemis shot awake in the middle of the night to the knocking on the door. She quickly shook Percy awake as well when she heard what Ally had shouted.

"We are under attack!"

Ally's frantic cry succeeded in rupturing the little bubble Percy and Artemis had created around the two of them.

They knew life was not getting any easier and it was childish, even immature to think otherwise but there, in Icywater, away from the other gods, they had felt they finally had the privacy they deserved.

Oh well, all good things must come to an end.

Ally, Percy, and Artemis ran as fast as they could through the narrow corridors of their castle, following the increasing pained grunts and yells that came from the courtyard, their hands clutching their weapons instinctively every time they bypassed a fellow soldier.

For Ally, Icywater was the only home she had left so neither the late hour nor the fear of a sudden attack froze her. If only, it just made her even more determined to defend her home from those foolish enough to invade it.

Percy and Artemis, well, remember they had just woken up.

"How did they even infiltrate Icywater?" Percy asked with deep annoyance as he struggled to catch up with his sister, his mind a foggy mess between the drowsiness and the adrenaline coursing through him, "Do we even know who they are!?"

"Is that really a question? Nyx, of course, she is behind this. She must have managed to sneak her people through the barriers," Ally snapped back, her mind set into warrior mode. She did not have time for questions.

Percy looked at her in bewilderment, slightly jealous of how prepared she seemed to be, clad in armour with her sword clutched in her hand.

Immediately, he grabbed Artemis' wrist.

"Arty, we're in our pajamas."

Artemis rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, immediately suiting Percy and herself with silver armours, Icywater's crest embroidered to the navy blue capes that fell down their backs.

Percy smiled gratefully at his girlfriend as they finally made it to the courtyard.

And what they found made them freeze for a second.

Their army was full spread along the courtyard and on the lateral walls, their crossbows and blades drawn, stopping their enemy's advance to the best of their abilities.

Ally's entire body seemed to chatter, almost as if ice was running through her veins as she recognized their enemy.

Nyx's shadow citizens.

They were non-corporeal and therefore, impossible to kill.

And, last time they had encountered them on the battlefield, they kidnapped her.

Ally shook her head and ran down the stairs in a hurry, notching an arrow to her bow as she started yelling orders.

"Grisell, I need you to take your archers and take them to the walls. You are to prevent any other enemy from entering this castle!" Ally barked to one of her commanders, who nodded, bowed, and resumed his fighting as he called his squad.

"Call the hunters, Arty. We will need them to hold the shadows off until the sun comes up," Percy ordered rushedly before hesitating. He then leaned forward and captured Artemis's lips into a longing kiss. "Whatever happens, know that I love you."

With that, he ran off towards the battle without looking back.

Artemis stood frozen as she watched the unexpected love of her life vanish into the fight. For a second she was not a goddess, but a girl who loved a boy desperately, and wished for them to return to the past, where everyone was okay and happy.

She knew it didn't work that way, though. She knew that things weren't that easy, especially for a goddess.

So she straightened, her face masked into a scowl, and drew her bow, already aiming it, silver arrow notched to its string, as she located Thalia fighting off one of the demons.

"Thalia, you have Ally's protection! I need you to wait for the other hunters by the barriers!" Artemis called as a demon ran towards her meet. She easily parried against it, blocking its attack and immediately freezing it temporarily.

"Understood, my lady!" Thalia called back as she dodged her enemy's attack. She had a small scratch on her forehead but other than that, she seemed unscathed.

Artemis ran to her encounter and took her place in the fight. "Go! And tell my brother to get his a** here if you see him!"

Thalia nodded and ran off, unnoticed in the midst of the hell that had formed itself around them.

Artemis watched her go for a second before extending her hand towards the moon and increasing its light. It wasn't as effective as the sunlight when it came to Nix's demons but, until Apollo arrived, it would serve to weaken the demons' power.

Artemis glanced worriedly towards the door she came from before being distracted by an incoming shadow.

Where on Earth was her idiotic brother?

...

Apollo dragged himself slowly through the corridors, worried sick by his friends' lives as the screams from the courtyard only seemed to get louder, scarier, more painful.

He couldn't remember a time in which he had been this affected by the night. As the personification of light, he prevailed at day, usually laying low while the night was king and it was time for his sister to shine.

He knew Nyx was behind this. Obviously, she somehow knew Arty and himself were at Icywater and cursed him in someway so he wouldn't be able to help Ally, Arty and Percy.

Apollo gritted his teeth as he impulsed himself forward, trying to ignore how heavy his quiver felt against his back, how there was this strange force slowly lulling him to sleep.

If he wasn't there, then the others would have no choice but to wait four hours until sunrise erased Nyx's shadows.

They would never make it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Apollo arrived at the main courtyard and studied the scene before him.

He glanced at the laying bodies dispersed along the stone floor enough to confirm it wasn't any of his friends.

He then looked up and assessed the different fights, struggling, even with his supernatural sight, to recognize any friendly face amongst the sea of darkness and strange creatures.

Glimpses of silver were seen here and there, the Hunters doing their best to restrain the shadows until sunrise, or Apollo, came through. They fought valiantly and skillfully but slowly, they were being reduced, the dark entities too much when they couldn't find a way to kill them.

Apollo finally found Artemis and Percy fighting back to back against a sea of shadows, Percy's rougher technique somehow a worthy match to Arty's graceful fighting. Apollo smiled as he witnessed the perfect team they were, watching each other's backs without even having to look at each other, their silver armours even brighter when in contrast to the sea of darkness.

And then, he finally caught sight of Ally, his perfect teammate.

Ally was a sight to behold, her eyes enraged, her movements precise as she seemed to dance seamlessly through the battle around her, not one opponent as skilled as her. When she was the warrior queen she had been born to be, she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite, not that Apollo would ever risk himself saying that aloud.

Apollo slowly sat with his back against the wooden doors, slowly focusing on turning on his powers, his gaze on Ally as she carried on with her fighting, the god unseen by her.

Apollo knew, however, he managed to defeat Nyx's curse and regain his powers, that Ally was the one who would give him the strength to fight against the evil goddess.

She always did, in fact. After all, why does anybody fight for if not for the people they love?

After what seemed like an eternity, Apollo felt a flicker of magic within himself, a clear signal that he was recovering his powers.

Apollo laughed in relief, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up towards Ally only to find the queen already looking at him.

For a second they locked eyes with each other, the world around them no longer important.

Apollo smiled slightly, knowing they would be okay, no matter what. They could fight, bicker, and leave each other but they would always come back.

They were always okay at the end because they loved each other and they belonged together.

After a moment, Ally smiled back.

And that's all it took. A moment in which they were both distracted for everything to worsen.

Ally suddenly gasped painfully, her eyes slowly lowering to her midsection, Apollo following suit as he struggled to stand up.

They both stared in shock at the unnatural blade sticking out from her belly before it vanished away in a puff of black smoke.

Then, they were in motion again.

Ally fell to the ground with a thud.

And Apollo, more enraged than he had ever been, extended his arms, pouring light onto the entire courtyard.

Everyone stalled as the shadows vanished with a pained hiss but Apollo ignored them.

Nothing else mattered.

"Ally!" He screamed as he ran towards his love, his powers once again regained.

He needed to heal Ally before it was too late. 


	10. A Secret Room

Third Person POV

Apollo ran towards Ally. As he did so, he felt like everything in the world just stopped moving. He knew he left her, but he still cared for her deeply.

Artemis and Percy ran towards them as well. Apollo was already there, putting his hands on Ally's stomach, trying to apply pressure to close the wound. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Percy asked.

Apollo replied immediately. "We should take her to the hospital wing."

They both nodded. Apollo picked her up bridal style just as Thalia ran over to join them. "What happened?"

"It's all my fault," Apollo mumbled as he continued running with Ally in his arms. Thalia didn't ask any more questions when she noticed Ally in Apollo's arms. Artemis and Percy were hot on Apollo's heels.

Apollo quickly set Ally down on a bed the second they arrived to the hospital wing. He put his hand on Ally's stomach again and watched as the magic within him flow out of his fingertip, slowly but surely stitching Ally's stomach.

Apollo let out a sigh when Ally's stomach almost healed but his magic suddenly stopped. "This is the best I could do," Apollo said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "She will need to heal on her own."

Everyone nodded and slowly approached the bed. Percy went first. "You are the best sister I have ever known. Please get better soon."

"You are a good hunter and a good friend," Artemis said before she left with Percy.

Thalia stepped forward. "I hope you get better soon Ally. You were the best friend I could ever ask for."

She followed Percy and Artemis out of the hospital wing. Apollo sat down beside Ally. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said anything and asked you not to come and help your people. I was being selfish. Could you ever forgive me?"

A tear slid down his cheek as he said this. He intertwined his hands with Ally's. He pulled a chair up beside her bed and planned on staying there until she woke up.

...

Ally felt like everything in her body was burning. Her stomach especially. She didn't really blame Apollo for making her lose focus, she blamed herself. She was trained by her father for a reason. She was trained to become the best of the best.

She felt like she was floating around in an empty space as she watched a memory unfold. A memory that brought tears to her eyes.

_"Come on Ally, you got this," Her father encouraged eight-year-old' Ally as she almost hit a bullseye._

_"It's too hard," Ally whined to her father. "I can't do this."_

_Her father walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, using his other hand to lift her chin up. "Ally, nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it. Remember, I'll always believe in you."_

_Ally smiled before she lined up her aim again. She notched an arrow onto her bowstring and pulled back. She aimed at the target. In, out, in, out, she kept repeating in her head as she continued breathing steadily._

_She released the arrow and found herself holding her breath. The arrow sailed straight forward, and hit the bullseye._

_Ally jumped up and down excitedly. "I did it! I did it!"_

_"Great job!" Her mother said, as she went to the pair and hugged her. Her father wrapped his arms around the two of them. Ally smiled and leaned into their embrace._

Ally smiled at that memory. Suddenly, she noticed the burning in her body felt better, but then she felt like she really needed to sleep. She heard shouting that sounded really far away.

" _Come back,_ " She heard one people said.

" _Don't leave us!_ " Another cried.

Then, a few seconds later, there was silence. But the silence didn't last for long though. She felt like she should sleep. She should sleep forever, she almost closed her eyes, until she heard a voice speak. It sounded more like an echo than a voice though. "I know I said I am sorry already but I want to tell you one last time. I am so sorry for everything I have ever said to you. I was being selfish. Now you are here dying because of me. I distracted you! I'm so sorry. Words can't describe how guilty I feel right now."

Ally felt like she should get back to this voice. Then an image came to her mind. So clear, a name popped into her mind. Apollo. She needed to get back to her family, she thought. She wasn't going to die there. She found herself using Apollo's voice as a guiding light. She followed it. She heard her friends, her family. Most importantly, she heard her mother's voice, singing the song she had sung to her ever since she was born.

_As the moon shine brightly in this lonely night,_

_I will always be here, don't you cry._

_The star shines brightly, lighting your day,_

_I will always be here, to guide your way._

She found strength as she continued going through the memories of her whole life. She heard voices, telling her not to give up.

I love you, She heard everyone say at the same time. Her family, her friends, her lover. That was the strength she needed for the one final push. She was free. Bright light greeted her and she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Apollo's blue eyes. Ally gave his hand a gentle squeeze, startling Apollo. "I'm back," She whispered to him.

Since Ally had first awoken, everyone wanted to see her. Apollo himself had confirmed that she was far too gone to be saved. But Ally lived anyway.

Since that day, Apollo has put Ally on bed rest. He wouldn't let her get out of the bed at all except to go to the restroom.

One day, Ally couldn't stand it anymore, she knew it was for her own good but she couldn't help it. She felt something calling her near her room.

So one night when Apollo fell asleep beside her, she sneaked out of the hospital wing. She made her way through the familiar halls of the palace, glad to be somewhere other than in the hospital wing. She saw a soft light up ahead behind a painting and she pulled the painting away.

What she saw surprised her. A secret door. "Wow," Ally exclaimed quietly to herself before stepping into the door. It was surprisingly unlocked.

She walked down the stairs of the secret room, going down and down and down. When she finally reached the bottom, it was so dark it was hard to see. She felt around for a switch. She finally felt it on the far end wall. She flicked the switch and a dim light turned on.

"What is this place?" She whispered to herself. She saw a desk and a journal on top of it. With curiosity, she opened the journal. She was met with her mother's familiar writing.


	11. The Journal

**AN: Hello readers! So me and[Bornthisway2012](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Bornthisway2012) probably outdone ourselves with 6,331 words but we hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Ally's POV

I carefully opened the journal to the first page. The first thing I saw was a sentence, probably added in much later. If you found this now, know they are innocent.

I continued reading it. If we are going to win both wars at the same time, I need as much information as possible.

**_Entry 1_ **

**_Everything is peaceful today in the castle. The children are all playing with each other, enjoying their carefree childhood. Looking at them brings me happiness. I couldn't believe how old they are already. It seems like only yesterday did I hold them in my arms. My husband next to me, making funny faces to make them giggle. Too bad that Percy, my oldest and only son was out in the world. Living a reborn life without his memories._ **

**_A knock on me and Ethan, my husband's bed room brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I called out._ **

**_My daughter, Ally walked in. She is always closer with me. She feel like she could tell me everything -_ **

I smiled. I remember my mom really well. Out of all of my siblings, I was the closest to mom. Sometimes I am scared of dad but my twin sister Via is really close to him.

**_I smiled at her. "What can I help you with?"_ **

**_"Hi mom," she said cheerfully. "Could you help me with my wayport? I don't really get it."_ **

**_"Of course," I said as I patted the space next to me. I started explaining everything. Oh how happy and carefree she looks before the war. I would do anything to get my Ally back. The cheerful one, not a strict commanding person. I hope she gets better after the war._ **

A lone tear slid down my cheek. I got kind of better after the war. Not really though. Without mom or dad by my side, my days are depressing. At least I have my sisters by my side. After the war is also when I started looking for Percy. I read on, needing to see why she added the first sentence in the top of the page. Who is innocent?

**_I continued teaching Ally how to make a Wayport. I was always a patient person so I watched silently and added feedback whenever I think Ally needed them._ **

**_I smiled as she continued trying, sweats already forming. "Don't try too hard. Practice is the key to success." I told Ally._ **

**_She smiled at me and nodded. "I will practice everyday!"_ **

**_I smiled at her as she ran out of the room with excitement. The dining bell then rang, signaling the start of dinner. I stood up and walked out of the room, my head up high, showing no fear._ **

**_I walked into the dining room just as Isla, my oldest daughter, arrived. "Hi mother," Isla greeted me with a smile before taking her seat at the dining table. My husband was already there. He gave me a kiss on the cheek just as I sat down._ **

**_We were all enjoying our meals, talking about what we were up to today when two guards rushed in. I realize one of them as Alexei, brown hair, stormy grey eyes. He is Ethan's most trusted guard._ **

**_We all put our utensil down and listen. They bowed before us first before announcing. "Your highness, there is a man and woman at the door, claiming to be the king and queen of Letia. What should we do?"_ **

**_"Don't let them in," Ethan commanded. I had heard of the kingdom Letia before. From what I've heard, they could be a power ally or a powerful enemy. "We will go out to them."_ **

**_"What about us?" Violet asked. Sweat, sweat, Violet. I couldn't bear to see her be so violent on the battlefield._ **

**_"You children stay here where it is safe," Ethan told our children. "We will inform you of what happens later."_ **

**_They all nodded so we went down to the castle ground, where our guest was waiting for us._ **

I paused for a second to read through the last four paragraphs again. _Maybe it was Letia mom was talking about,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe mom was talking about Letia that was innocent._

I had never liked that kingdom. I blame my parents' death on the kingdom. Is all their fault for starting the fight. Is it their fault my parents died. They literally killed them.

I sighed. Maybe I should just finish the journal to find out whether or not they are innocent. I read on.

**_We stood in front of our guest. King Alexander with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes and Queen Kira with black hair and green eyes stood at the foot of the gate of Icywater in all of their glory. I study them carefully, trying to see if they will be our enemy or ally._ **

**_"Welcome to our kingdom, Icywater," My husband said with hospitality. "Any purpose of being here?"_ **

**_Their replied surprised me. I could tell my husband was surprised as well. "We want to make a peace treaty."_ **

I was shocked as well. A king and queen comes into someone's kingdom and just be like, we want a peace treaty with you.

Seriously, who does that? I read on, curiosity going through my veins.

**_No words came out of our mouths, we just stood there, shocked by what they said. My husband replied calmly. "Could you say that again?"_ **

**_I wasn't sure I heard it right either. Why would they want to make a peace treaty with us? I mean, it's not like I don't want it. Is just that, why would they want to do that?_ **

**_The Queen gave us a soft smile and repeated again. "We want to make a peace treaty."_ **

**_"Ok," Was the word that comes out of my husband's mouth. "What time and date?"_ **

**_"July 15, at noon," the King answered without hesitation. He spoke with confidence like he had done this many times before. He probably had, I thought to myself._ **

**_Another ok escaped my husband's mouth. I haven't seen him this speechless since our son Percy decided to go for rebirth. "See you soon then."_ **

**_The king and Queen waved us goodbye and disappeared as quickly as they had arrived._ **

That's the end? I thought to myself before remembering. I was supposed to be in the hospital wing! I quickly closed the journal and put it in my back pocket, and rushed out of this secret room.

I slipped into the bed just as the doctor, aka Apollo, rushed in. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I mumbled. "When can I get off this bed?"

Apollo had a serious looked on his face as he said this. "You will be staying on that bed for a few more weeks. Maybe make conversation with the bed! You have those kinds of beds in Icywater right? Where the bed talked to you?"

I gave him a death glare. "One, could I get off this bed quicker? Two, who even SELLS those kinds of talking beds?"

He looked offended. "I do. Everyone who had been to my hospital had a chance to bond with their bed."

"No wonder everyone goes crazy after they have been to your hospital," Artemis said, making me wonder when did she got in.

"They do not go crazy," Apollo argued. "Everyone who has been to my hospital comes out perfectly sane."

"No they do not," Artemis rebooted. "They got even crazier than they once were. Seriously, how could you even be a doctor?"

"Hey, I heal Ally. I am perfectly fine of being a doctor," Apollo snaps back.

"And there goes their usual arguing," Percy appears next to me, making me jump.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked. Percy shrugged next to me. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Percy asked me. Artemis and Apollo didn't seem to hear it though. They were still arguing. I nodded my head. Then there it was again, the loud boom.

"We should check it out," I said quietly so Apollo didn't hear us.

"You are stuck in this bed though," Percy argued. "And does it talk?"

I glared at him before taking his hand in mine and we disappeared. Percy yelped softly.

"Why couldn't I see myself?"

"We are invisible dummy," I said with a smirk before pulling him out of the room with me. "Now let's go out before Apollo notices I'm gone."

...

Third Person POV

Percy and Ally left the hospital wing, rushing as quickly as they could manage towards the courtyard but slowing down everytime the latter covered her stomach with her hands as she winced painfully.

"Should I carry you?" Percy couldn't help but ask as she repeated the same action for the third time, and shrugged when his sister only looked up at him with an angry glare. He was worried about his dear sister, who had nearly lost her life not too long ago. He wasn't about to apologize for being a caring brother.

"I am the Queen of Icywater and there's some exploding just outside our castle. Do you think that's a good idea?" Ally snapped at her brother, thankful for his concern but finding it a nuisance as her thoughts travelled back to her mother's journal. Even if Letia had reached out to Icywater with a peace treaty, she still couldn't help but fear something else had happened, something that had made the other country hold a grudge against her kingdom ever since her father's reign.

They found Apollo and Artemis waiting for them outside, Thalia standing behind Artemis's shoulder in support. Ally nodded at them before gesturing at a servant to get her her crown.

"There is a small army outside, Ally. I'd say it's more of a diplomatic congregation," Apollo informed the queen as she nodded her thanks at her servant, brushed her hair in a tidy hairdo before placing her crown on her head.

"They aren't diplomatic if they hit our walls with a cannonball," Artemis scoffed before looking at Ally. "Ally, who are they?"

Ally shook her head dismissively, her mind focused on masking her emotions so her people wouldn't be frightened. She had seen her father and mother do this uncountable times. As a monarch, her needs did not matter while her people were in danger. During those times of need, her people came before her and before her family so, as she walked, she made herself forget all about her hurting stomach, her inner confusion or the confusion shown in her brother's and friend's faces. All that mattered was putting a good show.

"Follow me," Ally finally commanded, her eyes on the gates. Just past them, the enemy lay waiting, looking forward to analyzing how strong was Icywater's queen. However, she needed to study them too so, as she neared the gates, she gave a sharp turn and climbed the stone stairs towards the arrow slit, her friends following her silently.

As she managed to step on the arrow slit, Grisell made his way towards the queen. "Your Majesty, by their flags I would say they are emissaries from Letia. You should pick one of your own and have them meet them outside to hear what they have to say."

Ally nodded before turning towards the small army formed just outside of her gate, their bodies immobile, indifferent, even as the tremendous heat of that day hit them all in waves. She felt Percy standing to her right, and Apollo, Artemis and Thalia standing behind them but she couldn't worry about them, not when she had her answer. She now was certain something else had happened, something she couldn't imagine as much as she tried.

Otherwise, her parents' murderers wouldn't be standing there. Otherwise, they wouldn't attack their castle so bluntly, without any sort of offense towards them from Icywater.

"The five of us are going. I want five soldiers with us as well," Ally finally ordered, raising her hand as she felt her brother and Apollo ready to retort. "I will not stand beside my walls like a coward while I send somebody else to face those who recklessly attacked my people without any invitation to do so. I'm going."

Percy sighed frustratedly and nodded while Apollo reached forward, subtly grabbing Ally's hand. "Don't be afraid. You aren't alone."

"I'm not afraid. I'm angry," Ally retorted, her anger at Letia's offence quickly making her forget her own concerns. She glanced at Grisell as she commanded, "I want a regiment of archers ready to shoot from here. If these people make a single move that might seem threatening, I want them dead. That should send Letia a message."

Ally waited for Grisell's nod and bow before retreating the way she came from, her friends behind her again. Five horses were waiting for them by the gates, the soldiers she requested already ready to move. Ally mounted her horse before nodding towards the guard who, immediately, began opening the gate.

As Ally and her group rode forward, so did the leader of the army Letia sent. Ally raised a hand and looked back at Percy and Apollo, knowing they wouldn't let her go on her own. "You two, follow me. The rest is staying put."

None dared to complain so Ally, Percy and Apollo continued their march, finally stopping a few feet before Letia's emissary. The man smirked as he leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees. He wore full, silver armour, the hilt of his sword noticeable from the back, an ugly, rigged red scar crossing the skin on the side of his neck.

Ally regarded his enemy with a calm glance before straightening. "I do not remember having offended Letia for you to feel allowed to attack my castle in such a sudden manner."

The man smirked darkly, his golden eyes glinting cunningly. "Perhaps you should learn some history, Your Majesty. I have come here in the name of King Alexander and Queen Kira of Letia."

"I've gathered that," Ally replied monotonically, "go on then. Tell me your monarch's message."

The man sobered up as he realized that, though the queen before him was quite young, she would not be intimidated so easily. He straightened again, his eyes narrowing as he replied, "My King and Queen demand Icywater's surrender in the next 24 hours. If you fail to comply after that period of time, they will come with Letia's great army, ready to conquer Icywater once and for all."

Ally cocked her head thoughtfully before unsheathing her sword and pointing it at a random enemy soldier. At once, an arrow flew down from her castle's arrow slit, immediately killing the soldier. The man turned towards his fallen man with shock but Ally called him into the conversation as she pulled her horse forward, her voice dropping threateningly. "You think you can come to my kingdom and attack my castle with reciprocation? I am Queen Allison of Icywater, this is my home and you can't frighten me. You have my answer. Take your men and your fallen and run back to your masters before I decide I want your lives in exchange for the damage you made in my wall."

"You cannot speak to me in such a manner!" The man retorted angrily.

Ally pointed her sword at the man's throat, rolling her eyes subtly when she heard Percy and Apollo pulling out her weapons as well. She then smirked at the man before her, "I am queen and you are nobody. I will speak to you however I want. Leave, now."

The man looked at her with hatred but followed her command and, soon enough, all left about those men was the dust they lifted with their horses.

Percy glanced at his sister nervously. "What now?"

Ally sighed, her eyes still on the departing army. "Now we prepare for war."

...

It had been hard, but Ally had managed to escape into the room in which she found her mother's journal.

Between the general concern caused by Letia's war declaration, her brother's unconcealed stress, Artemis and Thalia overbearing need to help and Apollo overshadowing Ally's every step, to say the last few hours had been the complete opposite of fun would be an understatement.

She felt the most pressured, to tell the truth. After all, she was the Queen of Icywater, and therefore given the responsibility of protecting her people against those who would dare to harm them. However, though this wasn't her first encounter with threatening times, not at all, she was still more pressured than ever before as, at the end of the day, it was up to her what the outcome of this war would be. Sure, she had seasoned warriors by her side, warriors who knew of less peaceful times in which famine, fear and struggle were the rule. She had Percy by her side, her amazing, loyal, skilled brother. She had Thalia, her immortal friend who excelled at archery. She had Apollo and Artemis, god and goddess, both familiar with times of battle.

Still, none of them was the queen. She was.

And she would not be remembered as the one who surrendered Icywater to their enemy.

It had been easy to maintain her strength while she discussed battle strategies, oversaw ration' reports with her generals and organized an evacuation plan for those cities by the edge of their border with Letia in case of invasion by the enemy country.

Still, she could almost feel her strength leaving her in waves, overwhelming concern and frantic anxiety coursing through her every vein the more her strength vanished. Ally needed a few moments to herself in which to come to terms with the new situation at present, in which to gather enough strength and resilience to back her courage up, and make her the leader her people needed. She needed a few moments to be a girl, in order to be able to be a warrior queen until it was all over.

When she finally reached the room, she closed the heavy, metal door behind her with a weary, shaky sigh, and stared into the void with shock, the silence and relative peace allowing her to finally face the struggles laying ahead of her. Steadily, her breath began quickening and, uselessly looking for any sort of relief, she sank to her knees right before the door, her hands burying itself in the dust and dirt of the abandoned room' floor. Slowly, her breath began slowing as she struggled to take deep breaths but still, her tears finally came, accompanied by loud, grieving sobs.

To her it seemed like an eternity but it was probably less than ten minutes when she managed to put herself together. Ally then looked up and wiped her tears off her cheeks, inadvertently dirtying them with dark dust, before crawling towards her mother's journal.

She needed to focus on any task in order to feel more grounded and she couldn't think of any more fit than knowing what happened during her mother and father's peace treaty with Letia.

Ally opened the old journal slowly, her hands trembling slightly yet finding her mother's handwriting comforting.

**_Entry 2:_ **

**_I wished I could have hated Letia the minute Ethan and I stepped into the city through Wayport but the truth's far from it._ **

**_What astounded me was the amount of colour in Letia. Sure, Icywater is perhaps a more regal city, better known for its architecture, but the truth's that Letia couldn't even be compared, not because her architecture was poor, but because it was unnoticeable as it's almost completely hidden by the exotic flowers, plants and terraces planted all along the sidewalk, against the building' walls and even on ceilings and hanging from windows and signs. I was aware of Letia's knack for growing plants, yet I regrettably never became aware of the importance of green life in that nation. As queen, I should have probably made an effort to research as much as I was able about the country who wanted to sign a treaty with us._ **

**_We were directed down stone, deserted roads by the guards who were expecting us when we first arrived in Letia. I noticed Ethan kept his eyes fixed on the distant castle, not even diverting his gaze when he talked to Alexei, his personal guard, yet I couldn't help to look around in awe as subtle as I could manage. I was mesmerized by the colour, the life and the unrestrained, lively freedom I witnessed as I studied the citizens of Letia. It was more than interest, though. I began to feel hope, hope that people so cheerful and full of light as the people of Letia seemed wouldn't be able to betray us, that if their rulers were a reflection of their society, of course._ **

**_The sight of the castle's throne room presented itself to me before I managed to grasp my surroundings entirely yet the change came to me as a shock for everything I had seen of Letia, it's palace and rulers seemed to be the complete opposite._ **

Ally closed her eyes and tries to imagine what her mom describe Letia. Is beautiful how she describes it, she couldn't believe how they could get so violence!

Their people is so cheerful, why would they attack Icywater?

**_Whatever elegance or clever design I had been looking for, I found it in that room. The only sign of the flower theme I had recognized in the city was the siege hung above the thrones by the other end of the room. It's golden gladiolus on a green background contrasted sharply against the ivory walls of the throne room. White, slightly sandy, marble pillars stood on both sides of the room as a sort of passage from the entrance to the thrones. Long chairs with golden decorations on its armrests, backrest, and legs stood on either side just before the pillars, obviously meant for the lords and ladies of the council. The ceiling was made of glass, so the sun reflected on every golden detail in the room, making them glow with shy, golden light._ **

**_I was partly interested in that, though. Most of my interest and focus was set on the king and queen who had summoned us, the king and queen who wanted to make peace between Icywater and Letia. King Alexander didn't seem much older than Ethan himself but that's where the similarities stopped. Where Ethan's wrinkles to the side of his lips and on his forehead were from easy laughter and concern for his country, Alexander's seemed to be from a much bitter outsource, as if the man lived for nothing else than for conflict and for waging war._ **

**_Queen Kira was undeniably cunning. Being a queen too, I had become used to studying potential enemies or allies, trying to decipher their characters, motives and ways of thinking just by looking into their eyes and expressions. I had become quite good at it, and what I found in the king and queen of Letia, in spite of the differences they held to their own people, gave me hope, as I saw nothing but honesty and good intentions._ **

Ally nodded her head in agreement. She liked to study different leader to determine whether or not they are a threat. She read on, getting more and more curious.

**_"Welcome, king Alexander and queen Carrie, to Letia," king Alexander spoke, his grave voice cause of intimidation, yet withholding a note of warmth._ **

**_"We hope your trip was smooth," queen Kira intervened, her smile polite, even as her eyes remained cold and secretive. Her golden crown, designed as a sort of golden flower crown, matched her husband's in colour and design._ **

**_"It was, queen Kira, we are grateful for your concern," Ethan replied, nodding his thanks as two servants brought two ornamented chairs to us both._ **

**_"We are also grateful for your invitation, Your Majesties. Through this meeting, we hope we can achieve a relationship between Icywater and Letia that allows both countries to grow in prosperity as allies," I chipped in as well, smiling graciously as I sat on the chair by the left._ **

**_"We are extremely glad to know we will be able to work towards the same objective, queen Carrie," queen Kira admitted before signalling a scribe forward, his hands holding a big, rolled up parchment. "Shall we begin?"_ **

**_Ethan and I nodded our agreement and gestured our own scribe forward but, as Ethan's fingers grazed against the parchment, the doors to the Throne Room were opened with a thud, and Alexei himself entered, his pocket knife pressed against a high ranking officer from Letia._ **

**_"What is this outrageous behaviour!" King Alexander demanded, his face twisted into a deep scowl, "Is this what we should expect from Icywater? Betrayals and pointless murders?"_ **

"Of course not!" Ally shouted to the empty room. She said softer this time. "Stupid guard and stupid betrayal."

So it was their own guard that started the war. Ally wanted to killed that guard. Their father's personal guard decided that it would be a good idea to threaten a innocent guard.

**_"We do not understand this any more than you do," Ethan snapped in return, his voice defensive as he tried to defend his close friend yet also hiding the panic building inside of him at Alexei's behaviour, so out of the ordinary._ **

**_Ethan and I stood at the same time and stood to face the approaching Alexei, the soldier in his tight grip frowning in anger but frightening pale. I took a hesitant step forward, struggling to connect the image I had of our close friend and trusted personal guard to the strange, almost mad man before me. "Alexei, what are you doing?"_ **

**_"I'm protecting Icywater's interests, as you commanded, my queen," Alexei replied, his strong voice slightly detached. "Letia is not worthy of treating us. They are scum, and they deserve nothing but their complete extermination."_ **

**_And with that, before Ethan or I could move even a muscle, the whole room having reduced itself into a tense silence, Alexei pressed the knife tighter to the officer's throat, and slid it against it seamlessly, instantly killing off the man from Letia._ **

**_Ethan and I looked at the scene with wide open eyes before looking at each other. The room was in complete silence, as if everyone was too shocked by the sudden betrayal to move. I straightened, distantly aware of the eyes staring into my back like knives, and winced before turning around slowly, almost as if fearful of facing the betrayed monarchs._ **

**_King Alexander had stood up from his throne, his clear eyes wide in shock and grief as they stared at the fallen man slowly being surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Then, the king stared right into my eyes, his eyes growing colder and determined as his face hardened into an even crueler scowl._ **

**_"Guards! Imprison the traitors!"_ **

**_Ethan and I looked at each other with panic before turning around and running away._ **

**_As there was nothing left to be done for the moment, our priority was clear. Getting back to our children._ **

...

As Ally finished the second entry from her mother's journal, she suddenly understood. One of the guards from Icywater could be the spy for Nyx. So they wanted the war to start so Nyx could win.

But at the same time, it doesn't make sense, Ally thought to herself. Nyx didn't declare a war on Olympus back then. The more Ally thought about it, the bigger her headache is, the more her mind is overfilled with information, some helpful, most are useless. She sighed.

Maybe I should continue reading the journal, Ally thought to herself before flipping to the next page and continue reading. It hurt though, to be reading about her mother when she isn't here beside her. She continued anyway, she knew she needed the information to win both wars.

**_Entry 3_ **

**_As we escaped the room, I held onto Ethan's hand as if that was my life. I didn't want to be separate from him though._ **

**_I heard a loud boom and bang behind me, making me and Ethan ran faster, faster than we had ever ran in our life._ **

**_We ran through the door we had come through on our way into the room, signing when we finally got to open air. The rest of our guards appear before us, their weapons already at the ready, pointing toward Letia's guard as me and Ethan work our magic._ **

**_Two big wayport appear in between our guards and Letia's guard. The one from outside sent the guards back to Icywater while the other wayport sent them right to the mouth of thousands of sea monsters._ **

The only thought in Ally's head right now is, wow. Even she couldn't hold onto two wayport without going to sleep for a whole day straight afterward.

She envy her parents. _No wonder I felt so spent after borrowing them my energy,_ Ally thought to herself before she read on to the next paragraph.

**_We step into the wayport as well before letting our magic drop, sweat dripping down my forehead. Ethan wasn't any better. Our daughters immediately ran toward us the second we set foot in our castle, Isla and Via giving us chairs and Ally and Lily lent us some of their magic._ **

**_We try not to do that, lenting each other magic I meant. It drains the other person as well._ **

"Yes it does," Ally whispers out loud. She wanted to think that someone is actually listening to her and that she is not alone in an unknown room. She wanted to pretend that everything is perfect, that everything is fine.

Is not that easy to do though. All the wall she had put up, crumbles just like that. Just because of a few pages of her mother's writing, makes her want to cry again. Now she could feel her mom's voice, getting louder and louder by the minute as she lost herself in a flashback.

_"Don't be afraid to cry. Crying is not showing weakness, it is showing that you cared, that you feel emotion," Her mother, Carrie explains to her as she softly hugs her, comforting Ally, making her feel better. This was after their father's death. As Ally looked into her mother's eyes, she saw the grief she tried to hide her emotion as well. A few tears were leaking out of her eyes. "Do you know why the villain is called a villain?"_

_Ally shook her head as she wiped away a tear. Via, Isla, Lily, and Violet joined them as well._

_"No," Lily answered, tilting her head. "Why?"_

_"Because they are cold and ruthless," their mother explained. "They don't care. They killed people as if they don't have life. They killed them as if they are lifeless, as if they are just a practice dummy."_

_"I'm not a dummy," Violet said with a pout as Carrie ruffled her hair._

_Ally an Via laughed softly as well. "You aren't a dummy."_

_"I'm not," Violet agrees and they all laughed. Violet is the one that makes them loved. Lily is the carefree one. But sometimes it might cost her her life. She doesn't think much about something until it is too late._

Ally sighed as she got back to the present. She is so glad that Lily didn't get killed in the war. But now a sob escapes her again. The journal fell out of her hand and onto the ground with a thud. She sinks to the floor, her dress fan out and her hand on her knees. She cried softly as she remembered her past.

" _Don't be afraid to cry_ ," Her mother's voice found her again. She cried even harder when she heard this.

Nowadays, she felt like she could hear her parents in her head. She felt like she was going crazy. Maybe it was just stress, Ally thought to herself before picking up the journal again, her hand shaking as she opened the page she had left off.

**_"Stop!" I told my daughters when I saw them begin panting, like they just ran from Icywater all the way to Letia._ **

**_"We're fine," They protested at the same time, trying to give me and my husband more of their energy. I could feel myself filling up with energy again, but I know if they wage war on us, they need to save their energy for later._ **

**_"Come one honey," Ethan said softly to them. "We don't need your energy anymore, we're fine as well. Save it for later."_ **

**_They took their hands away from us before both fainting into the waiting arms of Isla and Via. Violet was quick to give them water._ **

**_"What happened?" Isla asked as she lay Lily down beside Ally._ **

**_Ally started wondering again. If I was stronger, would I have saved my mother?_ **

**_Ally sighed when she realized that she couldn't do anything about the past. "Focus on the present, not the past," Ally said to herself as she continued reading on._ **

**_"Betrayed happened," Ethan spat angrily. I put a calming hand on his shoulder, successfully calming down. He continued, anger still laced in his voice. "My most loyal guard decided that making the first kill on the most powerful kingdom would be a fun thing to do!"_ **

**_Isla cowered behind a trembling Via as Violet clanged to her. I kissed my husband softly. "Calm down, I think you're scaring the children."_ **

**_Ethan took a few calming breaths before forcing a smile on his lips. "It's been a long day, I'm gonna go lay down."_ **

**_He gave each other our daughter a kiss on the forehead before heading toward our bedroom._ **

**_"Is father okay?" Isla asked again. I nodded my head._ **

**_"He's just stress, that's all," I agreed. I kissed them all on the forehead as well. "Get some sleep, you're going to need it."_ **

Ally sighed again when she read this. She doesn't want to suddenly turn into an angry person because she is stressed. That's not going to happen, Ally promised herself before she took another calming breath and continued on. But something weird is happening. Some of the words are erased and some of them are faded. Ally tried her best to read it.

**_As I walked down the h l to our room, I spotted a o an w ar ng all a k through the ir or on the ha lwa . I turned a u d, my hands ex en d, ready to b a ho er it is._ **

**_"Sh w yo se f!" I r d o t._ **

When the words are back to normal again, there are only two paragraphs.

**_A woman appears in all her glory._ **

**_Black hair and eyes as dark as night with white dots. I pointed both of my hands at her but she didn't attack. "You see," She started. "I'm here to-_ **

"ARGH!" Ally screams out of frustration. All she wanted to do right now is punch the journal until her hands hurt. She knows she couldn't do that though, she needs to read more. All she knows right now is that Nyx had probably somehow got back in time and she is about to tell her mother WHY she does that! She threw the book against the wall in frustration

A loud thud was heard throughout the room.

Just as she did that, she felt Percy slipping past her blocking. Her eyes widened before she quickly blocked him again. She minds message him. " _What do you want?_ "

She must have sounded grumpy because Percy replied back. " _Someone is not in a good mood. Anyways, where are you?_ "

" _I'll be right over,_ " Ally promised before hiding the journal in her dress' pocket and turning invisible, running toward the garden where she knew Percy was.

...

"Where have you been?" Apollo shouted at Ally. "I was worried sick."

"Aren't you always sick?" Artemis mumbled under her breath. Percy coughed to hide his laughter. Apollo was too busy making sure Ally had no scratch on her, no damage, and no nothing to even pay attention to what his twin sister was saying.

"You are never getting out of my sight again," Apollo ordered.

"Good luck with that," Percy mumbled under his breath.

"Wish you the best of luck," Thalia said as she walked up next to her. She turned toward Artemis. "The hunters are all settled in."

"Good job," Artemis said with a smile. "You guys did great."

"Thank you Lady Artemis," Thalia replied. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lady?"

"Forever," Thaia decided with an innocent smile on her face. Artemis chuckled before focusing her attention on her brother again. Her brother and Ally are having an argument.

"I am not staying in that bed any longer, I could fight," Ally said angrily. If there is something she hates more than her cousin's singing, is someone telling her to stay in bed and miss all the actions.

"I am the doctor, I gave the order," Apollo argued back. "You are not well enough"

"I am," Ally tries to say but her body disobeys her. She collapses into Apollo's arms. Apollo quickly catches her and holds her up bridal style.

"You are staying in bed for another three weeks," Apollo decided, only then did he notice how close his face was to Ally's. They both blushed before Ally looked away from his emotions filled blue eyes and Apollo looked ahead of him.

"This will be a long three weeks of them arguing and pretending they don't like each other," Percy whispers to Thalia. Artemis, who was with him, nodded as well.

"Yep," She agrees before Thalia finishes the sentence for her.

"Three painful weeks."


	12. Family Reunion

**Week 1, Day 1**

"Do not open that," Ally shouted again when she saw what Apollo was reading. "I repeat, do not open that."

"Why?" Apollo asked innocently as he held up the iPad, showing the website fanfiction. He clicked into the first story as Ally watched him. He yelps in surprise and quickly closes it.

"Why is there a lemon between my sister and your brother?" Apollo asked with a scared face.

Ally answered with a smug smile. "I told you not to open it."

"I trust you, I trust you," Apollo repeated over and over again. Ally smiled evilly.

"You could try Wattpad though, I have a few stories in mind for you," Ally said as she took the iPad from Apollo and tapped into another lemon story between Artemis and Percy. She handed the iPad back to him. "There you go."

"ALLY!" Apollo's screams could be heard throughout the castle that day.

**Week 1, Day 2**

Ally opened her book-The Hunger Games- to the third chapter. Apollo was stuck with her, since he foolishly swore on the river Styx that he will be with Ally until she is not in bedrest. He doesn't want to risk her running away.

"What can I do?" Apollo asked Ally, sitting next to her.

"Say goodbye to me," Ally answered without looking up from her book. Apollo looked at her with concern. He waved his hands in front of her book. She teared her eyes away from the book for a moment and looked up, annoyed. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Apollo asked.

"Fine," She said before losting herself in the pages again.

...

"Can you talk to me?" Apollo whined at Ally.

"No," Ally replied, finally looking up from her book. She said in the weird capitol accent. "May the odds ever in your favor."

"But you're talking to me now," Apollo protested. "Aren't you."

Ally continued reading, ignoring Apollo's failed attempts to make her talk. Apollo finally mumbled out at the end of the day when Ally was eating her dinner. "I hate you! You are so boring! You are wasting three weeks of my lifetime!"

"You're the one who chose to stay with me," Ally reminded him.

"Argh!" Apollo groaned before he fell face first onto his dinner.

**Week 1, Day 3**

"Any plans today?" Ally asked Apollo. His only response was a snore. Ally laughed softly before splashing a handful of water into him. He woke up instantly, his bow in hand and his eyes half closed.

"Where's the danger?" He asked, alarmed.

"Nothing," Ally said with a smirk. He groaned before falling asleep again, this time his head landed on Ally's lap, making her blushed and pushing his head away. Apollo only grinned in his sleep.

...

Apollo woke up during lunch , Ally's head against his shoulder. He blushed before jumping away from her. He gently tapped Ally. "Wake up, your lunch is getting cold."

She continued to sleep through his tapping and Apollo soon found out why. Her hand was on her stomach, putting pressure on it. Blood was leaking out of the bandage. She must had passed out from blood loss.

Apollo gently pulled the bed cover away from Ally and laid her down flat on the bed. He slowly opened the bandage and checked her wound. It somehow reopened again.

Golden light pools out from Apollo's hands. Little by little, the wound closed again. Ally awoke just as the wound closed again and Apollo was bandaging her wound.

"What happens?" Ally asked quietly, still not fully awake. She stared at Apollo's hand as he worked quickly. She smiled at him softly. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Apollo said to her.

Ally's smiled brighten before she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek and blushing hard, falling back to sleep right afterward.

**Week 1, Day 4**

"DON'T HURT THEM!" Apollo was awoken by Ally in the middle of the night. She was trustion around. Apollo was quick to hug her tightly, preventing her from moving so that her wound wouldn't open up again.

Ally woke up a second later, full on sobbing. Apollo rubs her back gently, whispering comforting words to her.

"It's okay. You're safe," Apollo whispered. He knows she must be dreaming about the war between Icywater and Letia. It only gave Apollo another reason to hate their kingdom.

"You were dead," Ally whispered softly into the night. "Everyone I love is dead."

"We're safe," Apollo mumbled into her ears, still hugging her.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Ally asked quietly before blushing bright red. "I mean that sleep as in sleep and nothing else and I totally understand if you-"

Apollo cut her off. "Of course I'll stay with you."

Ally smiled softly as she moved to make space for him. "Good night."

"Good night." Ally replied back before she fell asleep again, snuggling into Apollo's chest.

...

"They're so cute," Percy whispered to Artemis as they watched Ally and Apollo sleep. It's creepy but they couldn't help it. They are just too cute.

"Don't watch people sleep. It's disrespectful," Ally's voice startled them.

"Sorry," Artemis said, not sounding sorry at all.

"You guys just look so cute," Percy whined. "I couldn't help it."

Ally sighed as she shoos them out after they gave them their breakfast. Apollo woke up a minute later. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Ally replied as she continued eating her food as if nothing happened.

**Week 1, Day 5**

"Can I practice with my power?" Ally begged.

"No," Apollo replied instantly.

"Pleaaassssse," Ally begged again. "I don't want to lose my touch."

"No," Apollo replied stubbornly.

"Can I practice physical combat?" Ally begged with an innocent smile on her face.

"No!" Apollo said, annoyed. "Physical combat is worse than practicing your power!"

"So can I practice with my power?" Ally asked.

"No," Apollo replied again.

"But you just said it is better than physical combat," Ally countered.

"Doesn't mean that you could practice it," Apollo protested.

"But why?"

"Because it will hurt your wound," Apollo replied.

"But why?" Ally asked again.

"Because your wound hasn't fully healed yet."

"But why?" Ally asked, leaning back against her pillow, clearly enjoying this.

"Because I can't heal the wound fully," Apollo groaned.

"But why?"

"How many reasons do you need?" Apollo asked with his face in his hands.

Ally switched the topic completely. "Can I practice with my power?"

"Fine!" Apollo groaned into his hands. "Just don't leave this room."

"Thanks!" Ally said, doing a happy dance around the room. "You're the best, not!"

**Week 1, Day 6**

"Who's your favorite character in The Hunger Games?" Ally asked Apollo out of the blue when they finished their dinner and was getting ready for bed.

"Peeta?" Apollo response, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"So you read the book!" Ally shouted, like she had discovered something completely new.

"Duh," Apollo grumbled. "Athena made all of us read the book when it came out."

"Really?" Ally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Apollo grumbled again. "Me and Hermes were the last one who finished the book."

Ally had a look that said what else is new.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ally wondered out loud.

"Because you know I don't like reading," Apollo decided at the end.

"Probably," Ally whispered under her breath. "I know more about you than I wanted."

"Me too," Apollo whispered. "Me too."

They fell asleep in an awkward silence.

**Week 1, Day 7**

"Do you think you will survive if you were put into the hunger games?" Ally asked Apollo, continuing their previous day's conversation about the book.

"Yes," Apollo said without hesitation. He was sitting next to Ally on the bed.

"With your power maybe," Ally countered. "But what if you don't have any power?"

"Uh... Artemis will definitely survive," Was Apollo's answer.

"So you don't think you will survive," Ally pushed again.

"Yeah," Apollo mumbled. "I could probably win if I get my hand on a bow."

"You sound like Katniss," Ally snickers. "You could be her father if she is a demigod."

"Don't remind me of that crossover," Apollo groaned. "She tried to kill me!"

"I think it is pretty good," Ally argued. "I also like the one where she is a daughter of Percy and Artemis."

"Nope," Apollo replied. "I do not like that one."

"Whatever you say," Ally answered before she asked about the survival question again. "What will be your plan be if you were in the arena?"

"Hide and try to stay alive," Apollo replied.

"And kill everyone who tries to kill you," Ally added. Apollo nodded.

"You know me too well," Apollo said. Ally smiled softly before she went back to her book.

**Week 2, Day 1**

"Is going to be a big, big, big day!" Ally shouted in Apollo's ears in the morning.

He groaned. "You've been reading too much hunger game," Apollo decided, taking her book away.

"No I've not," Ally added before taking the book back.

"Yes you have," Apollo protested before taking the book.

"I've not," Ally countered, taking the book.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"It's now mine," Thalia appeared beside them, taking the book away, earning a smile from Apollo and a protest from Ally.

"I'm reading that!"

"Not anymore," Thalia said. "Now I'm reading it."

Ally sighed before she summoned another book and opened it.

"No magic for you," Apollo said with a glare directed at Ally.

"Too late to stop me," Ally said with a smug look.

Before they could continue bickering, Thalia cut in. "You guys are giving me a headache. Just stop talking and you will be fine."

They settled for glaring at each other.

**Week 2, Day 2**

_Someone help me! Ally wrote in a journal. I'm stuck here with Apollo, for another two weeks, which is NOT something you want to experiment. I'm stuck with him 24/7 and I never get any time for myself._

_I don't know what else I could do. Apollo is driving me crazy-_ "What are you doing?" Apollo asked.

"None of your business," Ally mumbled before she continued writing, trying to ignore him.

 _He is sticking his nose into EVERYTHING I'm doing!_ "I'm not," Apollo replied to her journal. "And I'm not that annoying. Am I?"

"Yes you are," Ally said. "Now can I write?"

"Fine," Apollo grumbled as he read over her shoulder.

"Alone?" Ally asked.

"Fine," Apollo groaned and moved away from her, looking out the castle's window.

**Week 2, Day 3**

"Doing anything today?" Apollo asked Ally.

"Writing," Was Ally's only replied.

"The journal?"

"Nope," Ally replied again. "It's a story."

"About me?" Apollo asked hopefully.

"No," Ally answered again before she continued her story. She wrote more and more pages as Apollo continued talking through the whole way.

She finally had enough of his talking. It's distracting her. "Can you stop talking for a while?"

"No," Apollo replied before continuing talking or singing away. " _I know it might be crazy, but did you hear this story?"_

Ally, annoyed, continues singing the song for him. " _I think I heard it vaguely."_

" _A Girl and a zombie."_

Ally left him hanging over there. "Sing the rest yourself." Apollo sighed before he quiet down, Ally had a smile on her face as she continued working on her story.

**Week 2, Day 4**

"Hi, guys!" Thalia greeted them. "How are you two doing?"

"Okay," Ally replied as she continued reading The Hunger Games she finally got back from Thalia.

"Fine," Apollo groaned. "There is nothing fun to do."

"You're own problem," Ally reminded him. "It's not like I've forced you to swear on the River Styx."

Apollo groaned again and looked up at Thalia. "When will the three awful weeks be over?"

"Soon," Thalia promised before an evil smirk made their way to her face as she walked out of the door. She used her power over the wind to push Apollo over to Ally as he fell on top of her. Their lips touch softly before they both jumped apart.

"Sorry," Thalia smirked. "Not sorry."

**Week 2, Day 5**

"Sorry about kissing you," Apollo apologized again. The word kissing felt so foreign on his tongue.

"It's fine," Ally whispered again, though she still refused to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah," Ally mumbled before turning herself to face the window. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Apollo responded before he turned toward the other side of the room. The whole day had been really awkward. They weren't even dating and there they accidentally kiss, yeah right. If Apollo could blame someone, he would blame Thalia.

Ally knows she shouldn't felt this way but she kept thinking of how soft his lips felt against her's. She mentally scolded herself. _Get over it. You're the one who breaks off the relationship._

 _But he is the one who made you want to break off the relationship,_ the other side of her brain countered.

 _It's still you who break up the relationship_ , the first part of her brain muttered.

"Shut up," Ally muttered under her breath before she rolled so she was laying flat and fell asleep again.

**Week 2, Day 6**

"I just noticed something," Ally suddenly called out to Apollo. They don't felt really awkward around each other anymore but the awkwardness is still there.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"Does it means that you are a dolphin because you like to show off?"

"I don't like to show off," Apollo protested.

"You do," Ally replied with a smirk on her face. "Plus, I think you will make a fine dolphin."

"Will not," Apollo countered.

Suddenly, Ally made a suggestion she has made a few days ago, a completely different topic. "Can I practice physical combat?"

Apollo was caught off guard. "Yes."

"Thank you!" Ally said happily.

"Wait, I didn't-" Apollo sighed.

**Week 2, Day 7**

"8 more days with you," Ally said, putting an X next to day 14. "Almost out of bed rest."

"Am I really that annoying?" Apollo asked.

"Sometimes," Ally agreed. "Sometimes I think you are sweet."

She blushed before she turned to her side again.

"Should I make your pillow be able to talk?" Apollo asked.

Ally's eyes widen. "No! Never in a million years!"

"Why?" Apollo asked innocently.

"Before I could go mad and try to kill you," Ally replied instantly.

"Fine," Apollo grumbled under his breath. "You are no fun."

**Week 3, Day 1**

Ally sighed in bliss as she closed her eyes. Apollo had been summoned to the corridor suddenly as Artemis wanted to speak to him in private. Since he wasn't really leaving her, he wasn't breaking any oaths. Also, it meant she finally had relative peace and quiet, so she would enjoy it while she could.

If only she would get what she wanted, at least once in her life.

As she felt her muscles relax, her tiredness slowly putting her in a restful slumber, someone carrassped beside her, making Ally, the mighty Queen of Icywater, snap her eyes open and glare at the source of that noise with passionate hatred.

To Apollo's defense, he did look pretty ashamed of himself for having disrupted her rest. He entered the room again carrying a tray with a teapot, teacups, and a plate filled with biscuits. Artemis, Percy and Thalia all followed him, fully armoured as they were expecting an attack any minute now.

Ally straightened, her heart in pain at not being outside, leading her people into victory.

'Six more days', Ally reminded herself before looking at Apollo with a smirk to mask the conflict within her.

"What?" Apollo asked when Ally continued to stare at him in silence.

Ally's smirk widened. "Nothing, I just wished you would have offered this kind of services earlier, they would have made you far more bearable."

"Ally, as much as I love whenever you attack my brother's huge ego, there's something we need to discuss," Artemis intervened with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. As if having waited for her cue, the others adopted more comfortable positions while Apollo left the tray on the table and handed her a cup full of tea carefully.

Then, they all looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to explode. Ally eyed them nervously before straightening her hair, more than conscious of the fact that she hadn't been particularly interested with maintaining a composed appearance during her stay in the hospital, so her skin was paler than ever, the bags under her eyes almost purple and her hair styled into a messy braid.

"Well?" Ally finally asked when no one else spoke. She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed at her friends. "What is it?"

Her friends did this annoying thing in which they all eyed each other unsurely and ignored her presence in the room. Ally carrasped with impatience and stared directly into Percy's eyes, knowing her brother would never be able to keep anything from her.

And she was right. Percy gulped before smiling thinly "So, our family has come to visit. All our siblings with their families. They really want to see you."

Ally widened her eyes in horror as she imagined her family seeing her, the queen, their leader, injured and in such a weak state. As far as she knew, the need to be eternally tough was a habit she built within herself, so she had no one to blame it for. That being said, she knew someone had to be like that if they wanted to live by the time this was over so, if it took avoiding her family until she was able to get out of the hospital, then she would do so gladly.

"I don't want to see them. They are forbidden the entrance to the hospital' wing," Ally snapped, frowning threateningly when her friends opened their mouths, clearly trying to convince her otherwise. "I know you're not about to argue with me. I said I don't want them here and that's it."

Percy, Artemis and Thalia still looked liked they wanted to carry on the discussion but Apollo shook his head silently and, after eyeing her with a expression she couldn't decipher, he led them out of the room before taking his usual seat.

Ally wanted to ask him why he sided with her but more than anything, she wanted to sleep so she turned around so her back was facing him, and closed her eyes tightly.

Only six more days.

 **Week 3, Day 2**.

"So, I was reading this book of yours while I was sleeping and there's something we need to discuss," Apollo's melodical voice resonated softly through the room as Ally's eyes blinked open.

"Oh my god, you've gone even crazier than before, huh?" Ally replied sarcastically, though not being cable of hiding her smile as Apollo practically skipped his way towards the table, where her breakfast had already been placed.

"It's just, I feel so honoured," Apollo replied, "Like you know how there's this Finnick' character in the second book, right? So he's literally me and I'm so proud because he's the best!"

Ally looked up from her food as Apollo blubbered excitedly and frowned at the god, her voice lowering with carefully controlled anger. "You do know that I haven't started the second book, right?"

"Yes, so?" Apollo asked, frowning in confusion at Ally for a few seconds. Then, he realized what she meant, and the excited look on his face melt off. "Oh. Spoilers."

"Yes, spoilers," Ally snapped, "now let me eat my food in peace."

Silence was made, only broken when Ally's fork scraped the plate's surface.

And then, it was broken. "Is it too soon to remind you that your family wants to see you?"

Ally merely growled in response, not even looking up from her meal.

 **Week 3, Day 3**.

"I need to start planning."

Apollo shook his head as he crossed his arms stubbornly. "No."

Ally reciprocated Apollo's stubborn glance with one of her own, unconsciously mirroring his position from the bed. "If I don't start doing something, my people will think I've abandoned them. I need to plan, I need to prepare them and myself for what's coming!"

"How many times do I have to say this, Ally?" Apollo countered hotly. He leaned forward on his seat in the attempt of delivering his message successfully. "You are too weak to get out of the bed, let alone start strategizing! Give it four more days, just four, and your wound will have healed completely."

Ally let out an exasperated groan. "Do you think war waits for people to recover, Apollo? I thought you were a god who had seen right about anything by now!"

"Yes, including queens who have died because they didn't want to take care of themselves!" Apollo yelled in return, his eyes widening when Ally looked at her with tearful, shocked eyes. He stood up and walked towards her bed slowly, as if facing a scared animal. "I'm sorry Ally, but I worry about you, okay? So until you take care of yourself, I'm going to do that job for you. Why don't you ask Percy, Thalia or my sister to help? They are all experienced warriors."

Ally nodded, accepting his apology, but looked down with sadness. She, then more than ever, hated the fact that she got injured. The first rule she learned while learning how to maneuver weapons was to never be distracted while on a battlefield.

What had she done? She had gotten distracted while on a battlefield.

Stupid god with soft lips.

Ally finally shook her head when Apollo raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I don't want any help. I don't need help. I'm the leader, I'm the one with that responsibility."

Apollo sighed, his eyes softening as he realized the burden the girl carried. "Oh, Ally, you know we will carry it with you whenever you need it."

Ally didn't need comfort nor was she looking for it right then, so she merely shook her head again and extended her hand without really looking him in the eye anymore. "Will you hand me my book, please?"

Apollo sighed sadly but complied, and soon enough they fell again into a complete silence.

**Week 3, Day 4.**

Everyone tried to talk to her after that, yet Ally didn't want to listen.

She only wanted to sleep, to rest as much as she could so, before she realized it, the final three days were over, and she was finally allowed to go back to her life.

She missed her family, too. She hadn't seen her siblings in so long and she needed to feel accompanied, to feel like she had people she could lean on but in order for her to feel that without guilt, she needed to be strong again.

And, for that, she needed sleep.

Percy tried to talk to her first. He stayed by her side for hours on end, caressing her hair while he talked softly, trying to coax her out of her current state. While he talked, Ally lay on her side, her eyes fixed on the wall before her, trying to imagine herself out of her confinement, where she could help.

Artemis and Thalia went together, choosing to have lunch with Ally to keep her company. They three of them barely ate anything, Artemis and Thalia choosing instead to talk to her or look at her closely while Ally let her plate grow cold on her lap, her eyes looking at nowhere in particular with a vacant expression.

During the entire day, Apollo stood by the window, uncharacteristically in silence, yet attentive, his focus on the ongoing conversation, but even more so on Ally's expressions and reactions. Apollo had first fallen for Ally's passionate personality, for her need to always do something and for her thrive to fight the hardest fights.

To see her so vacant, so distant, wounded him deeply, his pain furthering with every minute that Ally didn't snap out of it.

Ally, on the other hand, wanted to tell him not to worry. She wanted to tell him they would be okay and that she would go out of there in three days and go back to normal but she couldn't. That day, she had woken up exhausted, and she hadn't been able to summon enough strength to help herself, let alone Apollo.

Finally, it was when the sun set that Ally uttered one of the few words she spoke that day weakly. "Don't worry, Apollo. I'll be fine."

Apollo merely reached over and held her hands in his tightly, silently offering her the support she had been craving for all along.

**Week 3, Day 5.**

"You know how I'm this slightly stubborn person, right?"

Ally rolled her eyes, her gaze fixed on the ceiling above her. "Slightly seems like an understatement."

From his usual seat, Apollo chuckled at that, his eyes on the cup he was distractedly fiddling with. "Thank you for your very gracious compliment. Anyways, I carried that stubbornness with me, to Olympus, to war, and to council with me. It made me reckless and irresponsible, and I have even come to risk my life pointlessly one too many times."

Ally sighed but sat up anyways, regarding Apollo with clear boredom in her eyes. "And, let me guess, your awesome self managed to save yourself every single time, right? Is this another story of how much of a hero are you? Because I'd much rather listen when I'm not confined to this room."

"I didn't. Artemis saved me every time I risked my life trying to prove the pointless point of how much of a badass or a hero I was," Apollo replied calmly, successfully concealing the feeling of victory that surfaced from his chest when Ally raised her eyebrows in mild interest. "Without her, I wouldn't be here. She knows it and so do I, even if we have never commented on it."

"I'm not going to allow my brother or anyone assume my responsibilities because I got myself wounded," Ally replied categorically, yet her voice wavered slightly when Apollo only looked at her with complete understanding and friendship. "Ruling, planning, leading, that's my responsibility and my burden. Neither my brother or the rest of you guys came here so I could use you whenever I feel under the weather."

"Ally, it took me centuries to even allow Artemis to help me, I know of the conflict you speak," Apollo said softly. He stood up and walked forward, finally sitting on the bed beside Ally and reaching to hold her hands tenderly. "From one stubborn person to another, do not spend an eternity trying to fight your battles on your own. It's okay to accept help. We all love you and we won't think of you any differently."

Ally bit her lip as the emotions she had carefully concealed for three weeks began to resurface. Apollo was a foolish idiot, that much she knew, but he had also managed to address every single secret fear of hers in the last few minutes.

In doing so, he had prevented her from having to struggle in order to speak her vulnerable mind out loud. For that, she was grateful beyond words so she tugged him forward into a tight hug, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as Apollo's embrace made all of her stress and fear vanish from within her.

**Week 3, Day 6.**

"So, in honour to our confinement almost being over, I thought about giving us some deserved peace before things get hectic," Apollo commented cheerfully as he nodded his thanks to the maid by the other side of the door, who had brought them literally a pile of books to read. "C'mon, tell me I'm the best guardian ever."

"I wouldn't know, you're my first," Ally replied distractingly, her eyes on the sight by the other side of the window.

Apollo walked towards the table and placed the books there before regarding Ally again, frowning when she never spared him a glance. "Ally, I brought you books. I've expanded your book collection wonderfully so you can stop reading The Hunger Games over and over again. I didn't expect a bow or your undying gratitude but I did expect a thank you."

"Thank you," Ally replied with an easy smile as she looked at Apollo. Immediately, the god felt rewarded, not by the gratitude, but by the weight that seemed to have been lifted off the girl's shoulders.

Apollo sat beside her, looking at her with a mix of tenderness and concern. "Are you alright, Ally? Is there anything in particular I can get you?"

"Actually, there is," Ally replied softly, "will you get my family? I've missed them."

Apollo beamed at the resting queen before kissing her forehead softly, innerly flustering by the feels such contact brought him. "I'll be right back."

Apollo headed for the door in a rush, fearing that if he stayed there for another moment, he would do something foolish like kiss her again or something.

But then, as his hand grazed the doorknob, Ally spoke again.

"Apollo?"

"Yes?" Apollo asked as he turned back towards the girl.

Ally smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

**Week 3, Day 7.**

"I feel like singing today, all of a sudden," Apollo commented as he stretched his limbs, his back to Ally as he stared out the window.

From the bed, Ally rolled her eyes, yet secretly sharing his enthusiasm. After all, the final day had arrived. The day after, she would be able to get out, begin planning and make sure her family and people survive the war.

It felt different than she imagined it, though, ot maybe it was that she had changed. Thanks partly to the foolish god locked up with her, she would be able to rely on her team, rather than only on herself. She would have a team which she felt comfortable planning and discussing things with, all of them people who would never leave her alone.

All in all, it seemed as if things were tainted with a more hopeful light than three weeks ago.

Which reminded her, though, that she still needed to find out what happened in her mom's journal.

She looked at Apollo, biting her lip as she fought with herself, her brain telling her not to trust him with this, and her heart trying to convince her that he had earned her trust.

It all came down to a question, though. Would he ever betray her?

Ally smiled slightly. The answer was clear in her mind.

"Apollo?"

The god in question turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I need to show you something," Ally replied before closing her eyes tightly, and focusing on picturing a clear mental image of the secret room the diary was hidden in.

When the journal came flying through the door and into Ally's hands, Apollo raised his arms in exasperation.

"Are you serious, Ally!? Your rest isn't over yet, stop exhausting yourself!"

"Apollo," the girl cut him off with a stern look, "this is my mother's journal, which I found a few weeks ago. Can you keep a secret?"

Apollo straightened, his expression for once serious. "Of course I can."

"Close the door then," Ally replied, her eyes widening nervously as she caressed the cover of the journal. "My mother wrote about the feud between Icywater and Letia. Everything's here. It's time we find out what happened."


	13. Big Discovery

Ally, with shaking hands opened the journal to where she last left off. There were at least a dozen or so pages ripped out by someone because when she opened the journal, she could see the ripe mark and it's labeled, Entry 6.

"You okay?" Apollo asked softly as he put a calming hand over Ally's trembling one.

"Fine," Ally replied before taking a deep breath and she read aloud softly, so Apollo could hear it as well.

" ** _Entry 6_**

**_I couldn't believe how fast the days went by as I sat in the room I share with my husband. I don't know why this is happening. Why is she stalking me? Why is she targeting our kingdom?_ **

"What is your mother talking about?" Apollo asked, confusion writing all over his face. "I don't understand a single word she's writing about."

"Me either," Ally mumbled softly. "All I know is that the 'she' my mother is talking about is probably Nyx."

Ally trailed off a little before continuing. But first, she found Apollo's hand on his lap and he held it tightly. Apollo made her feel safe and warm, and that's what she wanted right now. Someone to hold on to. Apollo gave her an uncertain look and Ally was about to retreat her hand before Apollo squeezed it softly and gave her a small smile.

"Did I step open my boundary?" Ally asked softly. Apollo chuckled softly.

"No," he replied. "It's nice."

They were quiet for a while before Ally continued telling him what happened before the entry. "So basically, my mother was talking about how the war first started between Icywater and Letia is because one of my father's most loyal guard killed one of the guard from Letia. My parents barely escaped with their life and after that, mother saw Nyx-"

Ally cuts herself off before continuing again. "Okay, so mother saw someone who I think is Nyx. The rest of the entries were ripped out and this is the next entry after all of the other ones ripped out."

Apollo nodded in understanding before he asked a question he had been afraid to ask before. "Did your parents die in the war with Letia?"

A tear slid down Ally's cheek and Apollo brushed it away with his thumb, his hand slowly moving in calming circles on Ally's back. "Yes," Ally finally answered quietly. "They killed them."

Apollo hugged Ally as her tears soaked his shirt, not like he mind. He gently took the book from Ally and continued reading, Ally still crying softly on his shoulder.

" ** _Are you okay?" Ethan asked me softly._**

**_"Fine," I replied. "Just some thoughts."_ **

**_"Tell me," he insisted. I shook my head quickly._ **

**_I regret my decision every day. If I had told him what Nyx has told me he wouldn't have died."_ **

"What did Nyx tell mother?" Ally groaned in annoyance as Apollo patted her back.

"Let's hope we could actually get a piece of information out for once," Ally continued as Apollo keep reading on.

**_"So I guess I'll tell you what Nyx gave me. She gave me a piece of paper that I have no idea what it means. So I guess I could share it to people who are reading this in the future, maybe you could find out what I didn't find out."_ **

A piece of paper was glued to the next page, it looked all crumbled up.

**_~~~_ **

**_You can't stop me, so don't try. I'm stronger than you, don't underestimate us. There is a way you could stop us though. Here's what you can do._ **

**_1\. Go to the top floor of your castle._ **

**_2\. In the third room, there is a machine._ **

**_3\. Here's what the machine does:_ **

**_Never underestimate_ ** **_its_ ** **_power_ **

**_No matter what it_ ** **_takes_ **

**_You_ ** **_can't fight it_ **

**_Even if you are fighting_ ** **_back_ ** **_to_ ** **_back_ **

**_It keeps you_ ** **_in_ ** **_line_ **

**_From_ ** **_time_ ** **_to_ ** **_time_ **

**_~~~_ **

The entry ended there and Ally and Apollo looked at each other before Ally gently ripped the paper off. "Let's study this."

Apollo held the journal awkwardly in his hands. "Where should I put this?"

Ally took it from his and put it under her pillow before they study the paper again.

"What do you think the machine does?" Ally asked as she read through the paper again and again and again.

"No idea," Apollo replied before taking the paper from Ally and reading it again. "It's a way to stop Nyx though, so we should try to figure it out."

Ally nodded before saying. "Mother only has herself. There are two of us. We could do this."

Apollo smiled and Ally smiled back before they studied the paper again. Ally groaned as she read it again for the twentieth time. "This made no sense unless..."

She trailed off, her eyes on the third instruction, telling us what the machine does. She had a smile on her face as she said the next line. "Sometimes you overlook somethings that are too simple."

She holds the paper in front of me, pointing to the instruction. "See the underline for each sentence? When you used those words and go down the line one by one, it says-"

"The machine takes you back in time!" I breathe out. "We could fix what they didn't!"

Ally smiled. "Yep, that's what it does."

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the castle and a troubled looking Artemis rushed into the room, panting heavily. Ally quickly stuffed the paper into her pocket and faced Artemis, standing taller.

Apollo jumped apart from Ally and smiled at his sister. "Hello, Arty! How can we help you?"

"Percy disappeared," Artemis whispered before falling into Ally's arms.

\-----

Percy didn't really have a clue of what happened.

He had been on his way to the infirmary to finally release Apollo and Ally from confinement and then, there was a sudden pain on the back of his head.

And then, everything went black.

He had no idea how long he spent sleeping but when he did wake up, it wasn't due to natural alertness, a blinding light, or even a sound that startled him. Oh, no.

A slap across his face was what woke him up.

Percy groaned as he felt his face twist sideways involuntarily. His eyes snapped open, and immediately closed again due to the effect the light coming out from the window did to his already forming headache. He tried to move his head in an attempt to find out who was the polite person who had literally slapped him awake but then, he realized he was sitting on a chair. Suspicious, he tried to wiggle out of it.

As expected, the ropes tightly wrapped around him avoided him from doing so.

Percy frowned, taking a deep breath as he tried to fight the pain and the weariness in order to find a way out of that situation but then, _she_ spoke.

Have you ever been in a situation in which you literally can't think of it getting worse, but it does anyways so you feel like an idiot for hoping?

That's exactly how Percy was feeling right then.

"Hello, my former lover. Thought I'd be nice and let you sleep but we're running out of time."

Percy fought against the light, and tried to focus his eyesight on the shadow that towered over him. Slowly, the darkness began to disappear, his eyesight improved, and his headache receded into a dull pain. It was finally then that he could confirm his fears.

Annabeth Chase stood before him.

He knew she hadn't changed that much, physically speaking, yet he couldn't find his ex-girlfriend in the girl sauntering around him. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders, still in the same curly style she had always worn, yet her curls seemed really formed, as if she had curled them artificially. Her clothes were tight around her body, all of them, even the high heels, black.

Percy tried to recall the girl who wore her hair in a ponytail, didn't do make up or that wouldn't wear any other shoes but her converse. He felt as if that memory was vanishing away as this new image settled in his mind but still, for him, her new look didn't seem a natural one. Maybe it was to him, Annabeth would always be the sporty girl he had always known but still, all about her seemed as if it had been carefully constructed, almost as if all of that worked as a distraction to hide something else.

"What?" Annabeth smirked as she stood before Percy again. She reached forward to run her fingers through his hair and laughed evilly when Percy flinched away. "Thought you had seen the last of me?"

"How did you get here?" Percy finally asked, his voice hoarse due to the pain he was in and the hatred he felt as Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and dragged its blade lightly across the skin of his bounded arm, almost making it look like a caress. "We have controls set to prevent pests like you entering this castle."

"Ouch! Really, sweetheart, you need to work on your timing. I'm about three seconds from killing you and you're not making it any better for yourself," Annabeth taunted, her voice as soft as silk. She pressed her dagger against his throat in a nonchalant manner. "Now, I am a fair person, so I'm going to give you something in return for your life. Ask me anything, and I will answer the truth."

"Very well. I'm asking you to go away and never come back," Percy bit back, smirking up at Annabeth when her face grew colder. "What, sweetheart? Did you expect me to cry for my life? Go and be an overdramatic teenager to somebody else."

At that, Annabeth scowled, and she punched Percy in the jaw. Percy tried to double over, trying to hide his face away from further pain but then, Annabeth grabbed him by his hair, and forced him to look at her.

"I see that being with a goddess has made you more arrogant than you used to," Annabeth whispered with a glare but then she smirked. "Which is sort of comical as you actually know far less about this war, about your country, and about your enemy that you even think. You, your girlfriend and your sister, you all seem to be running around in a hopeless manner, grabbing onto any shred of hope or information in order to realize what's going on. You think you're ready, yet you know knowing about the war to come. That lack of knowledge will be your undoing, mark my words."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, wincing when Annabeth lightly ran her blade against Percy's neck, making a small cut.

"You are all so innocent, thinking everyone is so faithful to you, thinking that betrayals are nonexisting. That's what made you lose me, and that's what will make you lose this war." Annabeth snarled before sitting on Percy's lap. Percy tried to wiggle out but Annabeth leaned forwards and whispered against his ear. "I am the spy, Percy. I'm the one working for Nyx, and I'm going to be sure you and your pathetic little group do not see any life beyond this war. The Underworld is waiting for you, my former lover."

Percy screamed as Annabeth retreated from his lap and aimed her dagger towards his heart but then, a thud was heard, and Ally opened the door to that secluded room unceremoniously, Artemis and Thalia following her with their bows already ready.

"Oh," Annabeth raised her eyebrows before smiling sardonically in Thalia's direction. "I see today is a reunion day. Hello, Thalia."

"What are you doing here?" Ally demanded. Artemis took a step forward, her eyes moving from Annabeth to Percy frantically. Percy nodded at then reassuringly and the two girls nodded in return, knowing he was okay.

"Calm down, will you? I was just here to deliver a message," Annabeth raised her hands in surrender before grinning at Percy secretively. "Now that I have, I'll take my leave. We'll meet again, Percy."

And with that, Annabeth disappeared in a puff of black, evil smoke.

"What was that?" Thalia demanded as Artemis and Ally ran towards Percy to help him out of his bindings.

"We have a problem," Percy replied when he was finally free. He raised shakily with Artemis' help and glanced over at Ally. "We need to summon a Council. We have a situation."


	14. Another Prophecy

"Percy," Ally ordered once every war leader had sat around the long table in the war room. She stood from her seat at one head of the table and looked at Percy, who sat at her right. "Are you willing to tell everyone what happened?"

Percy gulped but nodded, standing as well and smiling thinly in Artemis' direction when she offered him a supportive look. He then glanced around the room, making sure the attention was on him before speaking. "A few hours ago, I was abducted by Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who revealed herself to be the Nyx's personal spy. She has been gathering information from Camp Half-Blood and every other location loyal to the Gods of Olympus and giving it to our enemy."

"I don't understand," Thalia intervened from besides Artemis, both of them sitting to Ally's left side. "Annabeth might not be the same girl I knew when we were kids but she's never been unloyal."

"People change," Apollo argued. He looked up towards Percy, who stood to his left, and nodded supportingly. "Regardless of who Annabeth might have been, when it comes to war times, we can't trust no one but our closest friends. You all know that, and Percy's recent experience proves Annabeth has declared sides. She's not our friend anymore."

"The matter here is that now, not only Nyx has been proven to be a powerful enemy against our kingdom, but that she has also made a personal attack on my own house, by attacking Icywater's Prince," Ally snarled, her eyes shining with murderous rage as she recounted the sight she found when she entered the room Percy had been confined to.

Artemis stood at that, and walked to a side table filled with maps. She picked the largest one and took it back to the big table, extending it across its length and revealing a detailed map to Icywater and its neighbours. She pointed to Letia, which stood to their west, and mused. "We were already in war with Letia. Now, Nyx is added to our list. Either of them could attack any day now. Our enemies are piling up, yet we count with no allies."

Ally studied the maps before her before looking up and nodding in her General's direction. "Grisell, have we received any words from our spies in the territories surrounding us? Is there any nation willing to face Letia and Nyx?"

Grisell stood, his face grim as he regarded his queen gravelly. His perfectly kept silver chainmail and leather vest, plus his proud, wise posture spoke of years of experience, more than any of the present could count for. Still, as he looked at his leaders, there was nothing but respect and loyalty in his eyes. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. What my spies in the neighbouring countries have reported is that they are all too afraid of Letia to stand against them, let alone stand against Nyx as well."

"What about the gods?" Asked another of the soldiers present, ignorant to Artemis and Apollo's glares in response. "Nyx is going against them, why aren't they willing to intervene against their own enemy?"

"My father has never been prone to intervene in battles personally, unless it is decided otherwise by the Fates," Apollo replied, his usual amused' expression gone as he stood, glaring at the soldier even after he stopped talking.

Meanwhile, Artemis leaned back in her seat and regarded the soldier almost with disappointment. "Besides, I do not see why you cry for your gods when my brother and I are here. We do count for something, Sir."

"That is enough," Ally intervened, effectively cutting off the quickly developing argument. She looked in the direction of her army leaders, all of them ordered from highest to lowest rank around the table. "I will not have my army crying in despair for gods who should not be concerned with our matters. We will win over both Letia and Nyx on our own, as we have always fought our battles. There is a reason our two enemies have targeted our Nation, and that is because we are still a formidable opponent. Take pride in that, and do not ever presume that we are too weak to face anything that might come in our way."

A silence was made, in which the soldiers all voiced their quiet agreements to Ally's words, while her friends looked at her with increased reverence. It wasn't often that they got to see this other side of Ally, the side that was fearless enough to fight against an enemy ten times their strength. Still, they were slowly beginning to wrap their heads around the fact that Ally was that girl too. She was the sarcastic, fun girl who hung around with them, and she was the fearless leader who would stop at nothing to keep her people safe. At that moment, her friends came to respect Ally, and admire her for her strength and bravery.

"We should bring our people here," Percy finally intervened. He pointed at the castle on the map, which stood conveniently in the center of the territory, and from which all roads that crossed the country were born, so the castle functioned as a connection between all towns. "We should organize our troops so that they head to all the different towns with wagons and horses. That way, we can help the town people gather all their food and riches. The food can be used to feed our population while the war carries on, while the riches...well, if our enemies are unable to get them, then we should consider ourselves successful already."

"You're right, Percy," Ally nodded before gesturing in Grisell's direction. "Grisell, you know what to do. I need you to organize your men so all towns are reached simultaneously. Icywater is not a large territory, so it should be easy to complete this task in a week's time. The men who stay here are to take inventory of every resources we have, and organize hunting groups to increase our reserves. Please, leave now with your men, and get on with the task."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Grisell replied before bowing and gesturing at his men with a nod of his head. At once, a clamor resounded along the War' Room, as the soldiers stood from their chairs with a thud, bowed at their queen, and exited the room in order, yet loudly.

"You need to teach me how to speak like that, sister," Percy mused once the group of friends was left on its own. "It's astounding the amount of respect they have for you."

"You have dealt with your people," Artemis quipped in, "but you're yet to deal with your enemies. How exactly can we win over both Letia and Nyx? Let's take into account the fact that only I am useful against Nyx. Apollo's powers have already proven to be of no service during the night."

"Aren't you kind, sister," Apollo growled sardonically but Ally wasn't interested in family' quarrels.

She looked at Thalia, who was looking at the border between Icywater and Letia with a frown, as if having come up with an idea but unsure of whether to voice it. "Thalia, what are you thinking about?"

Thalia looked up, squaring her shoulders when she noticed everyone was looking at her. She finally sighed and stared right into Ally's eyes. "I think the answer is obvious. Nyx is not interested in making peace with us but maybe Letia will, if we offer the right deal."

"After everything that's already happened between them and us?" Percy replied incredulously. He frowned at Thalia as if she'd grown a third head. "Are you crazy, Thalia?"

"Call me crazy one more time and I-"

"Cut it out, the two of you," Ally intervened, her eyes on Apollo. The two of them exchanged a dubious look before the queen addressed her friends again. "There might be a way for us to achieve peace with Letia."

Percy frowned at Ally. "What do you mean?"

Ally grinned in return. "Are you guys interested in doing some time travel?"

~~~

Silence. Everyone looked at Ally, confusion looked all written all over their faces.

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Artemis asked. Thalia voiced her concern.

"I don't even know time travel is possible!"

"It is though," Ally replied. Suddenly, Ally felt someone grasp her hand and turned to look at Apollo with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm," Apollo struggled to say, being the god of truth, he can't lie. "I'm kind of okay."

Ally rolled her eyes at him. "Don't lie to us. We are here to help."

"Fine," Apollo groaned. "I'm not feeling so well. I feel hot. Really hot."

Ally put her hands on his forehead before quickly retracting it. "You're really hot."

Thalia and Percy exchange glances before bursting into laughter. Ally gave them a death glare, her sea-green eyes dangerously calm. "Is something funny?"

"No-nothing," Percy said in between laughter. Artemis stared at her huntress and Percy weirdly.

"What are you two laughing about?" She asked sternly.

"Ally just said-" Ally put her hand over her brother's mouth, another death glare sent his way. But it was hard to take it seriously when her cheeks were bright red.

"Don't. You. Dare," Ally threatened. Apollo's cheeks were red as well. He didn't know how to take that. He knows he isn't dating Ally anymore but sometimes, he feels like they are. He missed her though, he missed her warm smile, her calming touch. He sighed.

"Anyways," Artemis cut in, the only one serous right now seeing Percy and Thalia are still laughing their heads off. "How are we supposed to time travel to the past? Do you have a time machine?"

Artemis added in the end. "And if you have, don't show it to Athena or Hephaestus. They would steal it before you say Kronos. And don't tell me we're borrowing Kronos' magic."

"We're not," Ally reassures Artemis, still glaring at her friend and brother, a scowl on her face. But her hands were still intertwined with Apollo's. "I found a time machine in the castle."

"And how did you find it?" Percy asked, finally getting hold of his laughter.

"I just stumble across it," Ally said sternly without a room for discussion. "Now-"

She was cut off by Apollo, who gasped loudly. His usual sky blue eyes turning green and smoke surrounded him. "A Prophecy," Artemis said with a frown.

Both Thalia and Percy groaned. Ally scowled. She heard about prophecies but never encountered one. This will be her very first prophecy. Thalia and Percy on the other hand, had encountered too many prophecies for their liking.

Apollo started speaking, but it sounded more like three Apollos speaking at once.

" _Careful of what you value most,_

_You will be lured to a coast._

_The information they seek, Is within your reach_

_When you open the door, it will end the war."_

Apollo collapsed, only for Ally to catch him. Thalia finally spoke up. "I guess we are discussing a prophecy first."


	15. Rewrite The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter yet!

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. But here's the chapter! Do 6k words make up for the long wait? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't think any of you will like- Wait, can't spoil it!**

**Enjoy!**

"Did I mention to you how much I hate prophecies?" Percy said for the fifth time. Ally groaned and put her palm on her forehead.

"I don't like it either," Thalia replied.

"Do you think I like it?" Apollo asked as Artemis walked toward Ally, who looked like she was trying really hard to not kill anyone.

"You spoke it though," Thalia protested. "And you most likely won't be in any."

"That's not true!" Apollo claimed in. Ally groaned again and Artemis put a calming hand on her shoulder.

Ally smiled back at her. "They are just so annoying!"

"Can't say I don't agree," Artemis snorted. "We could be stuck here the whole day if they don't stop arguing soon."

"Yeah, no," Ally groaned again. "I have other things I need to do."

"What other things?" Percy asked, the three of them stopped arguing for a while.

"Queenly stuff," Ally replied. Percy rolled his eyes.

"That's not really an answer."

Ally was too tired to argue with him. When Ally didn't reply, Percy went back to arguing with Apollo and Thalia about the prophecy, making no progress on understanding it. Ally, getting annoyed, shouted. "Stop!"

When no one listened, instead only argued over her, she shouted again, this time loudly in her commanding tone. "STOP!"

Artemis smirked at the other three and turned toward Ally. "Do you need to do that a lot?"

"You have no idea," Ally deadpanned. But it did work, and that's all that matters. The three arguing god and demigods turned to look at her. "So, we are here to discuss the prophecy. Not fight and argue like some little kids."

"Sorry," the three of them mumbled softly and Artemis smirked when she saw Thalia. She has never seen her apologize to anyone before. Ally just offered a small smile and started talking.

"So, first line. What do we value most?"

"My pen!" Percy shouted the same time Thalia and Apollo shouted. "My bow!"

Ally sighed again. "The prophecy won't be that easy."

"I agree with the bow though," Artemis added unhelpfully. Ally sighed and sat down on the chair closest to her. She was opening her mouth to say something when Percy beated her to it.

"I don't agree with the bow."

"That's because you can't shoot it," Artemis argued. "When you learn how to-"

"Which I never will," Percy added in. Artemis sighed and sat down next to Ally.

"Okay," Ally started again. "How about this. We move on to the second line first."

"Fine by me," Thalia murmured.

"You'll be lured to a coast," Apollo said. "Easy enough. Just don't go to the beach."

Ally looked around, silently asking if any of them have something else to say but none of them has another suggestion.

"Okay, moving on. The information they seek, is within your reach."

"Must be information that we valued most," Ally mused and Apollo nodded along. Thalia nodded as well. Percy shrugged when the three of them looked toward Artemis and him.

"Probably," Artemis finally replied when she saw all eyes on her. "And stop staring at me like that."

"Anyways," Thalia said this time. "When you open the door, it'll end the war."

Without warning, the two boys ran out of the room, making sure to slam the door to the council room. Ally rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"I'm so with you," Thalia mumbled. "My cousin is the worst."

Ally turned toward Thalia with a dark look in her eyes. "That's because you haven't met my cousin yet."

"I don't think I want to meet them," Thalia shuddered. Artemis gave both girls a gentle nudge as another slam filled the palace.

"We better stop the boys before they ruin the palace."

"Probably," Ally agreed as she disappeared as she ran and Thalia and Artemis ran toward the boys as well.

When they got there, the boys were on the ground, wrapped in rope. When Apollo tried to run away, Ally pulled him back roughly. "You are NOT going anywhere."

Percy tried to run with her distraction but Ally pulled him back with the rope as well. "You're not leaving either!"

Artemis sniffled her laughter when she saw her brother. He looked like a unicorn with one of his hands on his forehead. Thalia full on burst out laughing. Ally has a soft smile on her face as well.

"What are the two of you doing?" Ally demanded.

"They save when we open the right door we will be free!" Apollo complained. Percy nodded along.

"So we are doing you a favor," he added. "We are looking for the door that will end the war."

Thalia facepalmed at the boys' stupidity. "That's not how it works."

And during this small talk, Percy managed to cut the rope with Riptide and ran off. Ally's eyes widened but she handed Artemis the rope that tied up her brother. "Hold on to him tightly."

"Oh, I will."

"Come back here!" Ally shouted as she ran after her brother, disappearing again as she went.

...

Ally founded Percy in a dark room only lit by a single candle. Her form flickered for a second before she appeared completely. She walked carefully, lifting her sky blue floor-length dress slightly so she didn't trip over anything.

"Percy?" She called out softly. She received no answer. Suddenly, she heard beeping noise and her eyes widened as she quickly ran toward her brother. He was pressing some random bottom on a weird machine. Without thinking, Ally slapped his hand, causing Percy to drop the machine and as it hit the ground, it broke into a million pieces.

"What are you doing?" Ally snarled the same time Percy exclaimed. "Look what you did!"

Ally crossed her arms and gave Percy her best glare. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Percy replied innocently. "I wasn't doing anything! Definitely not pressing any weird bottoms."

Ally's sighed was everlasting before her glare softened. "Fine. Yout are off the hook, for now. But-"

Before Ally could finish her sentence, another bigger machine started beeping from the dark. Ally snapped her finger as the light to the room lit up. The room was bigger than they thought. It was circular with a weird and big machine in the middle.

Bad news is, the machine seemed to be beeping and flashing red lights. Red is never good news.

"Think you can turn it off?" Ally asked softly. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. I think the machine-" he pointed to the broken pieces on the ground. "-Is the only thing that could stop... whatever is happening."

"Okay," Ally started slowly and raised her hands. The pieces started flying off the ground. Ally waved her hands around and the pieces started going back together when the ground to the room started shaking, making Ally lose her concentration.

Before she could try again though, a bright light swallowed them whole.

...

When the two siblings opened their eyes, they were in front of a weird castle. Something that startled them is how many guards there are. Percy turned toward Ally just in time to find her mouthing. "Icywater guards."

But as another guard walked past them, Ally quickly grabbed Percy's hand and they both disappeared from view just in time. Ally slowly opened her mind with Percy.

 _Where are we?_ Percy asked.

_I have no idea- Wait, I think we are in Letia._

_Letia?_

_Yep._

_And how will you know?_ Percy asked as he turned toward his sister. Or where he thinks his sister's is. With the whole vanishing thing, he couldn't see his body. Or his sister's body.

_A journal told me._

_And where did you find this journal? And most importantly, why didn't you share it with me? Did anyone else know about it?_

_Well, Apollo knew._

_Do you tell your boyfriend everything?_

_HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_ Ally shouted so loud Percy had to reach out his left hand to rub his temple.

_Gods, you don't have to be so loud. I don't get this loud when people think me and Artemis is dating..._

_That's because you two ARE dating._

_Oh yeah. But aren't you and Apollo used to date?_

_Keyword is used to. Not anymore._

_But am I the only one who finds it weird. You date someone you just met and then... what? You guys because like best friends. But then you left him or... I think he left you. Anyways, your relationship is just so weird._

_Is yours any better?_

_Yes!_

Ally signed menatlly and looked up toward the guards. _Let's go in and see what we could find._

_Sure. Whatever. I do not want to be caught though._

_What's the fun in that?_ Ally asked as Percy sighed. But he has no choice but to follow her. But before they could go into the castle, they saw two people walking in. Ally sucked in a breath and they appeared for a few seconds.

 _What?_ Percy asked Ally softly, squeezing her hand. But Ally's eyes were focused on the couple. They shouldn't be here. It shouldn't be possible. They're dead. But as she looked around more, the whole reality came crashing down on her.

There walking into the castle, hand in hand, was Carrie and Ethan Johnson, her parents. Her died but not really dead parents.

Percy's eyes widened as well when he saw who it was. He may not have seen them for a long time, but he could still realize them. _It's that-_

_Yeah. Mother and Father. We went back in time. You know the journal I talk about earlier? Today is the day Nyx appeared. The day she controlled one of Icywater's most loyal guard. Nyx started the war between Icywater and Letia._

And with those words, understanding drawn in his eyes as well. He asked a question as he held on tighter to his sister's hand. _We're going to change it right?_

And the question barely left his lips before Ally answered them. _Yes, we will. And I'm saving our parents if I can. I'm not letting them die on me again._

...

Carrie straightened as they neared the main gate of the castle. She wished she could have made it there with her kids. They loved flowers and beautiful countries, especially her little Ally, and it felt even wasteful to go there without the chance of enjoying their time as family.

"Carrie, your mind is rushing again," Ethan mumbled from her right, so she was the only one who heard him.

Carrie sighed but couldn't help to smile at little. As always, her husband knew her so well he seemed to read her mind. "I'm sorry. I just think the kids would love this place."

"Once we reach peace with King Alexander and Queen Kira, we will be able to come here anytime we want," Ethan replied, subtly reaching for his wife's hand. His poker face exterior disappeared for a second, replaced by a warm smile as he tried to reassure his wife. "We could even try to find Percy. He would love it here, especially the beaches."

Carrie smiled and opened her mouth to reply but, in that moment, an apple seemed to fly from the food stands on either side of the castle' main gate, hitting Ethan square in the back of his head.

"Who dared do this!" Alexei demanded as he unsheathed his sword. At once, the group of Letian soldiers who escorted them to the castle surrounded the King and Queen, their spears before them in a defensive maneuver.

"Alexei, please-," Ethan exclaimed, slightly frustrated with his overprotective head of security. Then, he turned towards the guards accompanying them. "Please, let's just continue. There's no need to make a scene."

The guards looked at eachother, hesitating before nodding. One of them looked up towards the arrow slit, and nodded at once of his companions to open the gate. Ethan turned to look forward, indifferent to the crowd gathered around him as he only wanted to get this over. Alexei did the same, though his eyes still drifted between the different groups of citizens around them, glaring at them until they backed off.

Carrie was about to follow her husband's lead but then, her instinct led her to look back and towards her left, in the direction the apple had come.

Instinct was a funny thing.

No matter how different they seemed, she was still able to recognize them.

"Wait!" Carrie blurted out immediately.

"Your Majesty?" one of the Letian guards asked hesitantly. "I apologize but there's no more time. You're expected at the Throne Room."

"If my Queen says you wait, then you wait," Alexei retaliated immediately, his hand rested on his sword.

"Alexei, that's enough. I will not allow this sort of behavior here," Ethan ordered harshly before frowning at his wife. "Dear, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's only that," Carrie shook her head in order to gather her thoughts and at once, a plan miraculously formed in her mind. She turned towards the leader of the Letian guards with her most charming smile, making sure her words were heard by the crowd around her. "I apologize for making you escort us all the way to the castle. My husband and I could have used our wayport to travel directly into the castle."

"It is really no trouble, Your Majesty," the guard replied, slightly shocked at being addressed so politely. "It is our honour to escort you and your royal husband."

"I appreciate your kind words," Carrie replied sweetily. She could feel her husband was about to intervene so she placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, her eyes still on the guards. "But I would feel better if I could free you from your duties here. Besides, the architecture of Letia is just astounding, and I'd love to take the time to look at the designs of the castle as my husband and I make our way to the meeting. I'm especially interested in the structure of the close garden Queen Kira told me about in her last letter."

"But King Alexander and Queen Kira are expecting you now, Your Majesty," the guard argued. "I'm not sure if this is wise-"

"I understand your concerns and the last thing I want to do is complicate your job," Carrie cut the guard off kindly. "At the same time, I'm sure your King and Queen wouldn't question a woman's passion for architecture. After all, your Queen shares that passion as well."

"Yes, that's true-."

"If you agree," Carrie continued, her smile widening as she noticed the guard's hesitation crumbling. "I ask that you and your companions go to the Throne Room with our personal guard, Alexei. Please inform your leaders that my husband and I will be right there."

The guard opened his mouth to retaliate but Alexei bowed at his King and Queen and marched through the opened gates of the castle without looking back. After hesitating for a second, the guards followed him, throwing confused looks at Ethan and Carrie from time to time.

"Should I even ask?" Ethan asked carefully as they strolled through the gates, ignorant to the people who bowed as the pair passed them by.

"Come, the garden is just past that archway by the right," Carrie mumbled in return, pretending to be mesmerized by the designs and carving displayed across the ivory walls of the castle. Most of them were completely covered by flowers and plants of all kinds and colors but that didn't stop the Queen of Icywater from voicing some comment or other about the magnificence of the place.

"Carrie, you aren't interested in architecture," Ethan argued as they stepped into the archway, therefore being partially hidden from the guards and members of the Letian court who were strolling nearby.

"No," Carrie agreed, smiling as a blue light appeared before them. "But I'm interested in them."

For a moment, the King and Queen of Icywater looked at the opened Wayport with wide eyes, holding their breaths as they waited for the strangers to come out of there.

And then, two teenagers in royal clothes stumbled out of the Wayport, arguing as they made themselves seen by the King and Queen.

"So, when I asked you what should we do to get their attention, your mind actually went to 'let's throw something at our father's head!?"

"We were about to lose them. What did you have in mind?"

"For once, I thought we should try not to be _that_ ironic!"

"Oh, shut up, Ally."

The girl opened her mouth to reply but then, her eyes laid on the pair before her, and her eyes widened with shock.

"Why are you all pale and quiet?" The boy accompanying her asked but then, he noticed the pair before him too, and he too went completely silent.

A pin dropping could be heard as the foursome stared at each other with wide eyes. Carrie, especially, was overcome with amazement.

She had left a little Ally back at home just an hour ago. Yet, the lady before her in a royal dress and wearing a crown was obviously Ally. Her eyes, her smile, even her voice. She would have been able to recognize her anywhere.

And the young man beside her, his eyes were exactly the same as the last time she saw him. Sea green, bright, and so full of life. Her Percy was before her again, after all those years apart.

Finally, Ally spoke, her voice a whisper as two tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes kept going between her parents, almost as if she couldn't believe she was seeing them. "Mom? Dad?"

"Ally," Carrie replied, her smile warm and honest. She walked towards her daughter and wiped her tears with her hand. "I have no idea what's happening right now but you're here and that's all it matters. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom," Ally replied, swallowing down a sob as she buried herself in her mother's arms.

Carrie held her tightly, knowing that she would have the time to know what happened to them after she comforted her children. With that in mind, she turned her head to smile at her son, who was frozen a few feet besides her.

Noticing her eyes on him, Percy straightened and cleared her throat nervously. After hesitating, he bowed his head slowly. "Hello, mom."

"Oh gods," Ally scoffed as she caught Percy's nervous move. "Percy, will you just hug your parents?"

"Do not tell me what to do, Queen Allison," Percy hissed in return before turning to his father, who had made his way towards the group. Then, the Prince of Icywater smiled weakly. "Hey, dad."

"Percy," Ethan breathed with relief before hugging his son tightly. "It's been too long, dear son."

"I know," Percy replied, his voice muffled since his tall father towered over him. "Too long."

Ethan chuckled and attracted his wife and daughter into the hug. For a few, blissful moments, the family rejoiced in being together, all of them for different reasons.

Percy and Ally were ecstatic about seeing their parents again, and even more so at having the chance of saving them. Ethan and Carrie...they were completely confused. They had no idea what happened to make Ally grow up so much or why Percy was there but it didn't matter.

Their love for their kids was infinite and, as long as they were together, then nothing else mattered.

At the end, it was Carrie the one that caught on to the meaning of his son's words. She slowly pulled away from the group hug and frowned at her daughter. "Queen Allison?"

Ally gulped nervously before glaring at her brother. In return, Percy chuckled nervously, his hands raised in surrender as the group pulled away. "I know. I'm an idiot."

"I can't take you anywhere," Ally spoke with resignation before smiling nervously at her parents. "We need to talk. Perhaps somewhere we will not be bothered?"

Carrie and Ethan exchanged a look before the latter took his daughter's hand. "Follow me."

\----

They ended up in the old, empty stables.

"It's so weird that they obviously haven't been used in ages," Ally mused as the group made their way down the room, making sure it was completely vacant. "And yet, it still smells horribly."

"Not the time to be picky, Ally," Percy commented as he examined the wooden gates of the stable, trying to confirm they were soundproof.

"Who said I was?"

"Children, focus." Ethan cut his children off. He and Carrie stood in the corridor between both lines of empty stalls, their focus flickering between their son and daughter. "Now, explain what's happening. We don't have much time."

"Okay," Ally nodded before shaking her head with a humorless laugh. "I don't know where to begin, dad."

"How about with the obvious?" Carrie intervened softly. She smiled reassuringly at her burdened daughter. "You are Queen. That means something happened to us."

"Where do you guys come from?" Ethan asked at the same time. "Obviously not from our time because the Ally we left at Icywater was much younger than you."

"I'm sixteen," Ally agreed softly. "A few years have passed since this day and...since we saw each other."

"The peace treaty with Letia did not go well," Percy added softly when he realized his sister was too emotional to explain. "Alexei killed a Letian in front of King Alexander and Queen Kira. You managed to flee from this castle but Letia declared war on Icywater and, at the end..."

"We were killed," Ethan finished for him, his eyes widened with horror.

"I know this is too much to take in," Ally continued, her voice pleading as her parents seemed to freeze from the shock of their story. "But I promise, we are going to fix this. Alexei was poisoned by Nyx in order to push Letia and Icywater into a war that killed the two of you and made me Queen.Where we come from, both Nyx and Letia have declared war on us. We're here to stop Alexei and therefore, install peace between both nations. That way, we have a chance against Nyx."

"You shouldn't have to go through so much," Carrie finally said, her voice struck with grief as she imagined everything her children had gone without them. "My children...you're too young to have to fight our battles!"

"Mom, it's okay," Percy began but Carrie shook her head stubbornly, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"No, it's not okay!" Carrie retorted angrily, raising her hands in frustration when Ethan tried to reach for her. "If Nyx wants us dead, then she should come for us herself! I will not let that heathen threaten you two and your siblings with a war you are not ready for!"

"Mom, stop," Ally pleaded as she rushed to the older woman. She placed her hands on her mother's shoulders and forced her to look at her. "If this goes well, then you two will survive, Letia will be our ally and we'll be able to face Nyx with a greater force. Now, me not being the Queen anymore isn't going to stop me from fighting-."

"And try to stop _me_ from fighting," Percy commented. "I will not stay behind while my little sister risks her life."

"Do us all a favor and stop talking, brother." Ally hissed before smiling at her mother. "Mom, believe us. Everything is going to be alright."

Carrie stared into her daughter's eyes, amazed that her little girl had grown to become such a determined leader. She felt proud of her children and of the resilience they showed, even if she grieved not having been there to aid them when she was most needed.

Still, that wasn't the time to be sorry. That was the time to help her kids.

So she exchanged a glance with Ethan before straightening and looking at her daughter with the same determined look her own daughter later inherited.

"What do you need us to do?"

\-----

Ethan adjusted the crown on his head before looking towards his wife. "Are you ready?"

Carrie nodded silently before turning to Ally and Percy, who stood side by side. Then, she approached her daughter first, rubbing her hands up and down Ally's arms when her daughter teared up yet again. "Ally. Don't cry, sweetheart."

"I've been so lost without you," Ally replied, her voice an emotional whisper. She wiped her eyes with frustration before laughing despite herself. "I have dreamed of this moment for years and I can't stop crying to enjoy it. I'm so sorry, mom."

"Ally, I know you had to grow up way before you were due but you're still young and you still need me and your dad," Carrie soothed her before smiling thinly. "Besides, the only reason I'm not crying too is because these people need to see a calm queen as soon as I step out of this stable."

"Mom," Ally spoke quietly. "If this goes well, we'll see you as soon as we go back."

"That's what I'm counting with," Carrie nodded cheerfully. After a few seconds, though, her demeanour softened and she reached forward to wrap Ally in a hug. "But I need you to know, sweetheart, that you're already everything I dreamed you would be. I'm the proudest mom, not because you stepped up when your country needed you, but because you're the most amazing person I know. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

"I love you, mom," Ally could only whisper as her last tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly in order not to cry anymore, and buried her head in her mom's chest. At that moment, she wasn't Queen Allison of Icywater. At that moment she was Ally, the little girl that would search for her mom whenever she needed someone to ease her fears. It felt sort of weird to loosen up her self-control, as she hadn't had the chance to break ever since she became Queen but in that moment she was with her mom, and everything was okay.

Meanwhile, Ethan walked over to his son and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure there's still a lot to hear from your time away from us."

Percy nodded with a smile, tears also gathering in his eyes. "There sure is but now...looking at everything that happened to Ally after what happened to you guys...all the time I missed with you...you died and I didn't even know who I was. I can't ever forgive myself for that."

"No, you won't do this to yourself," Ethan shook his head. "Percy, you are who you are because of your time away from us. You're a free spirit and your journeys, your past lives, they all allowed you to grow and become the amazing person you're today."

"We don't know what would have happened if I had chosen to stay at home," Percy argued, stubbornly shaking his head.

"We don't," Ethan agreed. "But that only means that the responsibility is off your shoulders. The choices we've made have led us here and now, our only possible course of action is to make sure we're able to have a life together again. Once we do, son, everything will be fine."

"I will do anything I can to bring you guys back," Percy straightened, nodding with determination even as tears rolled down his pale cheeks. "I won't stop until you can be as proud of me as you're of Ally."

"That's where you are wrong, Percy," Carrie replied instead. She reached to caress Percy's cheek with her palm. "We already are. You guys are everything to us."

"Knowing that you two stepped up for our people after our death makes me immensely relieved," Ethan added kindly. Suddenly, he brought the other three into a tight hug. "Now, let's work so that you guys don't have to assume that burden until you're ready."

"Dad, you're crushing me," Ally mumbled into the group hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Ethan replied with a short laugh, releasing his family at once.

"Am I going to be that strong when I'm older?" Percy mused as he rolled his shoulders. "That'd be a relief."

"Yes, we don't want Artemis running off because she has such a weak boyfriend." Ally mocked, widening her eyes immediately, as she remembered her brother and herself weren't on her own.

"Artemis?" Their father asked.

"Boyfriend?" Their mother squeaked.

"I will kill you," Percy promised Ally with a charming smile.

"It's nothing," Ally quickly tried to amend, smiling charmingly at her dumbfounded parents. "Really. Too long of a story to tell right now."

At once, the group sobered up. With Ally's words, they had realized it was time to leave each other again. Sure, their plan was to reunite in the near future but with something as fickle as time travel, none of them were entirely certain it was going to work. Secretly, the foursome feared the same thing.

That they would never see each other again.

After a few moments, Carrie reached towards her neck and unclasped her silver necklace. It's stone was blue, yet it shone strangely, as if its core was made of other than regular stone. She handed it to Ally with a small smile. "The core of this necklace was made with the essence of a Wayport. When wielded by a strong Icylander, it will be able to travel through time."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough," Ally confessed.

"You are," Percy promised, "But if you aren't, then we will wield it together."

There are grieves too great to be spoken of.

The next moments were one of the hardest things the two siblings had to do. Saying goodbye to their parents, watching them disappear out of the stable and into the castle, it was almost enough to break both of their hearts.

Still, they knew departing from them then and there was necessary in order to reunite with them once they went back home. Without speaking to one another, the two held onto that hope. That hope became their lifeline, the one thing that would make them power through what was going to happen next.

Simultaneously, the pair moved towards the doors of the stables, ready to follow through with the plan. Percy was the only one to be seen by Alexei, as the guard never met him, so he blocked everything out except for the focus he needed to succeed. Ally, in the meantime, was to stay in hiding unless she was absolutely necessary, so she knelt behind a pile of hay, and tried her best to contain her crying from being too loud.

From then on, it all seemed to go extremely fast. Before they knew it, the silence in which they were was broken by incoming, heavy steps. After a few moments in which Percy and Ally held their breaths, the door to the stable was opened with a creak, and Alexei himself entered.

Percy only had to wait until Alexei closed the door behind him to jump onto his back, forcing the guard to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alexei grunted with pain.

"I know Nyx is speaking instead of you," Percy ignored his question, his voice pleading as he tried to convince Alexei to fight back. "But Alexei, you're my father's best friend. I know you don't want to harm him. By following Nyx's commands, you will cause his death."

"Ah, so this is the Percy I've heard so much of," Alexei's voice turned lighter and distorted, as if multiple voices were speaking at once. He blinked and, when his eyes opened again, their entire orbs were pitch black. As Ally and Percy had assumed, Nyx felt curious by the hero praised in both Olympus and Icywater, and therefore was willing to come out of Alexei and talk to them. "Why are you here, Prince of Icywater? I thought you ditched your family to go on an adventure."

"Alexei, I need you to hear my voice. I'm the Prince of Icywater, son of King Ethan and Queen Carrie, and I order you to follow my voice," Percy urged the man imprisoned by the Goddess of the Night. He was in no interest in talking to Nyx, especially after everything she'd done against him. "Alexei, remember my father. Remember your duty. Remember Icywater. You're still needed. You can't give up!"

"That won't work boy," Alexei's lips were distorted into a creepy smile as Nyx cackled. "All this sentimental trash, it won't work on a warrior like this one. You think he cares about Icywater or your father enough to fight me? If he did, then he wouldn't be under my control!"

"Alexei."

Both Alexei and Percy turned towards Ally as she exited the stall. Percy widened his eyes with horror, shaking his head and silently willing his sister to go back into hiding but Alexei's black orbs narrowed with interest, his sick smile growing.

"Hello, Your Highness," Alexei drawled. "What brings you to this stable on this fine evening?"

"Alexei, remember your family," Ally ordered, using her queenly voice as she knelt before the pair on the floor. "Your wife and your kids. I met Keira while I was at school. She missed her dad terribly. Your son Jakob couldn't stop talking about you whenever he accompanied me to the market. He wanted to be a soldier just like his dad."

For a second, his eyes flickered back to normal before black took over again. This time, however, Nyx stayed silent, as if she was fighting within Alexei's body.

"Alexei, please. You are so loved back in Icywater." Ally lowered her voice as she leaned forward. Finally, her eyes stared right into his in an undeterred manner. "Do not think of my father or our people. Think of your wife, who loves you so much. Of your daughter who needs you to become the warrior she wants to be. Think of your son, who admires you more than everyone. Fight, Alexei. Fight!"

Nyx screamed, Alexei's mouth distorted in a grotesque grimace but, slowly, the distorted voice vanished, leaving the scream of a man finally free. As Alexei passed out, a cloud of black smoke levitated from his motionless body, and disappeared with an evil hiss.

Ally and Percy looked at the cloud with wide, horrified eyes before looking at each other. Slowly, Percy lifted himself from Alexei and moved to sit besides his sister.

"We did it," Ally finally breathed. "Do you think it was enough?"

"There's only one way to find out," Percy replied. His eyes flicked towards Ally's closed fist. "Are you ready?"

Ally slowly opened her fist, and the two of them stared at their mother's necklace with awe.

Then, Ally looked at her brother. "Together?"

Percy nodded with a small smile. "Together."

\-----

When Percy and Ally stumbled back into their castle, Artemis, Apollo and Thalia were waiting for them outside the room with that strange machine.

"There you are!" Apollo exclaimed cheerfully. "Where did the two of you get into?"

"Where are they?" Ally demanded instead, her eyes flicking from one end to the other of the corridor, almost as if expecting her parents to stroll down the corridor any moment now. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Artemis asked instead, frowning with concern as she noticed Percy seemed as distraught as his sister. "What happened inside that room?"

"There's...a lot we need to tell you," Percy quipped quietly, his eyes on Ally, who had set off down the corridor. At once, he rushed after her, followed by the others. "Ally, wait up!"

"What do they mean? They were only in there for like five minutes," Thalia deadpanned, exchanging a dreadful look with Artemis.

"Ally, please," Apollo tried again, dropping his voice into a pleading tone. "I need to tell you that we just received Letia's answer. They have agreed to aid us in the incoming war against Nyx."

"That's good," Ally breathed but then, she faltered in her step and turned towards Apollo with horror. "Wait. Why do you need to tell me? Why didn't you tell the King and Queen?"

Apollo frowned at Ally as if she'd grown a third head. "Ally. You're the Queen. Remember?"

Ally and Percy exchanged a horrified glance before the two were again speeding down the corridor.

"I don't understand what happened," Percy spoke in a rush, not even noticing the tears falling down his cheeks. "It worked! They were supposed to be here!"

"I don't understand what we missed," Ally mumbled, her eyes focused on her surroundings in order to ignore the pain in her heart as best as possible. "We need to know what happened! We need to know what went wrong!"

"Guys, please, you're scaring us," Apollo pleaded, rushing after them as he knew it was best if he didn't try to stop them. "What happened?"

"Please, we can help, but we need to know what happened," Artemis intervened. She looked at Percy, her heart clenching with grief and concern as she took in his own pain. "Percy, what is it?"

Percy faltered in his steps, turning slowly towards their friends. He bit his lips and looked at Artemis with tearful eyes, clearly hesitating on how to explain this.

"Percy, we need to go," Ally tugged on his sleeve, her voice demanding as she felt herself crumble under her own brother's released pain. "Please, we need to know what happened."

"What we need is their help," Percy countered impatiently, innerly thankful that they were in a secluded corridor of the castle and therefore, not to be bothered by anyone. "And they can't help us if we don't tell them what's going on!"

Ally backed away at Percy's outburst, her mouth agape with shock. Percy turned to her, already ready to apologize but then, a new voice intervened.

"It seems there's much we need to discuss."

It was a voice neither Ally nor Percy wanted to hear again.

At once, the five friends turned towards the extreme of the corridor they had just crossed, their weapons drawn.

The shadow before them smirked. "You actually thought you could outwit me."

Percy growled. "Nyx."


	16. The Truth

For a seemingly endless moment, the five friends stared at the Goddess of the Night with shock.

It seemed as if Nyx had sucked the light of the room. The goddess herself was a slim, pitch black figure with completely white eyes and a blinding smirk but even those two traits weren't the most terrifying. Her arms were slightly outstretched and from her every pore, puffs of nasty darkness seemed to be erupting, slowly yet surely enveloping them all in darkness.

"We meet under sad circumstances, I see." Nyx smirked, completely unmoved by the weapons aimed at her. Her voice was emotionless and still, it made the group shiver. "I'm very sorry for your loss, kids."

"Shut up," Percy snapped. He took a step forward, shrugging Ally and Artemis off when they tried to reach for him. "I have no interest in playing whatever game you're plotting. What did you do to them?"

" _I_ did something to them?" Nyx asked innocently. Her monstrous smile crooked with amusement. "What gave you that idea?"

"What about the arrow I will shoot through your head?" Artemis demanded loudly. "Will that give you the idea of telling us what you did?"

"You weren't invited here, Nyx." Apollo intervened as well. His eyes were narrowed and his face twisted with exertion as he fought to clear Nyx's darkness away from that room. Slowly, his body was lit with golden light but it flickered from time to time. "You might be the goddess of darkness, but you still need to be invited by the Queen of Icywater. Say your message and leave."

Immediately, Nyx was no longer amused. Her smile disappeared into the darkness, which seemed to intensify in force. With an angry whisper, she asked. "Did you actually think you kids could be any sort of worthy opponent to me? Did you actually think you could defeat me?"

"What did you do to my parents?" Ally asked this time, her voice intensifying until at last, she was screaming at the Goddess of the night.

"I killed them, you stupid girl. Did you think you could mess with my plans and that I wouldn't plot my revenge?" Nyx growled. "I killed them the minute as soon as they made it to Icywater after forming the alliance with Letia."

"I will kill you." Ally whispered brokenly. "I don't care what it takes. I won't stop until I kill you."

"No, you won't." Nyx shrugged. "I am one of the most powerful deities out there, while you're just a naive, little girl who didn't know any better. You can't kill me."

Ally leaned against Apollo in an attempt to get some comfort as Nyx slowly walked towards them. Finally, she stopped right before the Queen, and knelt down to be eye-to-eye with Ally.

"And you know what's the worst thing? This time they died with hope." Nyx whispered. "They saw you and your brother and they were hopeful. I took that hope from them. This was your fault, Your Majesty."

Without further ado, Nyx dissolved in a puff of black smoke.

And Ally crumbled to the ground, her body shaking with sobs.

...

Apollo and Artemis sat beside the crying girl on her bed, who for once was crying her eyes out without caring about anything else. Percy and Thalia stood next to them. It's a rare moment to see, and Apollo and Artemis are determined to be there to help their friend, hunter and ex-girlfriend. Thalia were trying to comfort her cousin.

Ally's pale blue dress was around her as she cried into Apollo's shoulder. She still couldn't believe her parents were gone. Just with a snap of Nyx's fingers. She hated that primordial so much right now. I took all four of them, Thalia, Percy, Artemis, and Apollo to restrain Ally from lunging forward and killing the primordial right there and then. Not like Nyx will die anyways.

Apollo hugged her gently and rubbed her back while Artemis gently patted her shoulder. Ally is still her hunter, and every one of them is like a daughter to her. Ally turned toward Apollo and wrapped her arms around him.

Comfort, that's really all that she needed right now. She wanted someone to be there for her. She'd already lost her parents again, she didn't want to lose anyone else. Under normal conditions, she wouldn't let herself be so weak, but don't think this is a normal condition. A part of her told her that she shouldn't be this weak, that she should start helping her people. But the other part of her decided that she could be weak right now.

Ally sighed before wiping her tears away and standing up. "I think I should help my people now. Strengthen the security and-"

Percy cut her off as he wiped away a single tear. "I can do it, no need to worry. I'm their prince as well, aren't I?"

"I'll come with you," Thalia decided before standing up as well. Ally was about to protest but Percy and Thalia were gone soon. She sighed again and leaned back against the bed. But Ally suspects another reason Percy might just need some time by himself to process the information that was thrown at him. Ally tried to stand up again to follow but Apollo pulled her back and Artemis just gave Ally a small smile.

"I think I should sing you a song about why you don't need to always be there," Apollo decided before summoning his guitar.

Ally crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Yes," Apollo nodded. "Really."

He started slowly streaming the guitar and singing.

_"Sometimes life's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_It's okay to let it go_

_You don't have to be so brave_

_Take a chance if someone else_

_Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Take off your mask, put down your guard_

_Don't need a symbol on your chest_

_It's all right for once to play_

_The damsel in distress_

_You're gonna use up all your strength_

_Trying to be so strong_

_Don't have to shoulder all the weight_

_Together we can take it on_

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_(You're not alone, baby)_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know, oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Woah woah oh_

_Woah woah oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Woah woah oh, yeah yeah_

_Woah woah oh_

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_Yeah_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_(I won't go)_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_(I'll pick you up, baby)_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Yeah, I can be your superhero_

_You know I will, baby_

_Woah woah woah oh oh_

_Let me be your superhero"_

Ally sighed and leaned back against the bed frame. "I have to admit, you have a point there but-"

"Uh huh," Apollo started, shaking his head. "You're free for the day and that's final."

Ally groaned. "Fine, but at least let me answer the letter to Letia."

Apollo glared and was about to shake his head when Artemis added in. "Sure, you should start the letter."

Ally smiled at Artemis brightly. "Thank you! Finally someone with enough common sense."

She quickly took out a paper from her nightstand and started furiously scribbling down a draft.

**AN: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO FUCKING LONG TO PUBLISH- *cries* Please forgive me...?**

**I hope we (Me and Kate) can get back to writing soon but we're not really sure when the next chapter will be posted. This story won't be on hold but update will be as slow as a snail-**

**Also, sorry I cursed on top (But TMR have so many curse words in it! And it just kinda stuck...? I'm working on it, I swear)**

**I feel like Ally's theme song can be "Queens Don't"**

**Hope y'all are doing well!**

**~ Emily**


End file.
